Sueños y Realidad
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: [HIATUS] Un breve recorrido por la historia del asombroso Reino de Prusia y su representante Gilbert desde 1866, es decir, desde la guerra Austro-Prusiana. Denle una oportunidad
1. 1866: Guerra AustroPrusiana

**¡Hola! **

**Sé que debería estar estudiando, pero tenía ganas de comenzar a subir esta historia.  
Soy una enamorada de Prusia, no lo puedo evitar (y Gilbert tiene toda la culpa, que conste... Yo solo me dejo dar amour xD) y me gustaría escribir sus periodos de la historia desde la Guerra Austro-Prusiana, sí, un año antes del "matrimonio" entre Austria y Hungría. Y bueno, que van toques románticos a patadas...**

**Espero que esto no salga como una patata.**

**1 beso muy grande. =D  
Ciao^^**

* * *

**Sueños y Realidad**

Año 1866

Gilbert observaba sus ejércitos desde lo alto de una de las colinas. Los ejércitos italianos, pese a lo que pudieran parecer gracias a sus representantes, luchaban encarecidamente junto a los prusianos contra los ejércitos austriacos, a los que no daban tiempo a recuperarse. Las espadas iban y venían, al igual que las balas de algunas de las armas que poseían algunos soldados. Estaba deseando ver la cara del señorito amargado cuando se viera derrotado. Su jefe, Otto von Bismarck, había estado manteniendo una serie de negociaciones con Napoleón III, en las que se pedía que Francia se mantuviera al margen del conflicto austro-prusiano. Eso le molestó un poco. Le hubiera gustado luchar nuevamente al lado de Francis como en el pasado, también junto a Antonio, pero este último solo podía observar cómo sus habitantes comenzaban a cocinar una revolución en contra de la reina Isabel II por las diferentes reformas que esta y su gobierno habían instaurado en el país, ganándose el descontento de todos. Pero, lo que no podía ser, no podía ser. Y él no era nadie para cuestionar a su jefe.

Pero los franceses no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados y exigían una compensación por no inmiscuirse en la guerra austro-prusiana. A cambio, Prusia se comprometía en apoyar al Reino de Italia, para conseguir la anexión de Véneto. Napoleón III sonrió durante una de esas reuniones, podía recordarlo con facilidad. Ya estaba pensando en no perder la oportunidad de actuar como mediador para así poder tomar provecho y conseguir alguna ventaja territorial. Francis también sonreía. Gilbert solo pudo mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si no aprobara esa postura por parte de su amigo. Se conformaba con tomar los restos como si fuera un carroñero.  
Pero no podía culparle de nada. Ese era su modus operandi. Y, justo en ese año, en 1866, firmaron una alianza ofensivo-defensiva contra Austria, hacía solo unos meses, en el pasado mes de Abril. Estaban en Agosto y solo deseaba poder ver al señorito rogarle de rodillas. A él y a los dos italianos que le acompañaban. Parecían sedientos de sangre, o por lo menos el mayor de ellos.

Austria no se había portado bien con él y le había vendido a España como si fuera un mero trapo sucio del cual deshacerse. Y aunque Antonio había tratado muy bien a Romano, y Gilbert era testigo de ello pese a los insultos y agresiones del italiano contra el español; el mayor de los italianos no lo pudo olvidar del todo. Y ahora, había visto su oportunidad contra el mismo que los mantuvo bajo su yugo durante tantos años.

El olor a óxido de la sangre cubría la campiña italiana y Gilbert se sentía eufórico. Miró a sus acompañantes y, pese a que querían venganza, seguían sin tener el valor suficiente como para enfrentarse al señorito.

-Me marcho. Será mejor que os cuidéis las espaldas, que mi asombrosa persona no estará para protegeros.- gritó Gilbert mientras bajaba al campo de batalla. Los diferentes soldados austriacos que salieron a su paso fueron vencidos con facilidad, sobre todo, por las heridas que cubrían sus cuerpos. Buscó entre la muchedumbre una cabeza castaña con rulo incluido y, cuando lo halló, sonrió seguro de sí mismo. Con todo el egocentrismo del que solía hacer gala, se abrió paso entre los ejércitos y quedó frente al señorito. Estaba lleno de heridas, el cabello lo tenía despeinado y la ropa estaba descolocada y sucia. Seguro que si se hubiera mirado en un espejo, le habría dado un ataque.

-Gilbert…  
-¿Cómo estás, señorito? Seguro que te has quedado sin palabras al estar frente a mi asombrosa presencia. Ya lo sé, soy el mejor. Y quiero oírlo de tus labios.  
-Nunca.- contestó con rabia Roderich mientras escupía al suelo.

Gilbert alzó una ceja y comenzó a reírse con esa risa tan escandalosa y característica de él.

-Kesesesesese~ Señorito podrido, no estás en disposición de ponerte bravucón. Además, ¿dónde están tus modales? Ir escupiendo a la calle en presencia de los demás no es digno de un aristócrata tan estirado como tú.

Roderich le miró fijamente, pero no pronunció palabra. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y, pese a que su orgullo se lo impedía, debía hacer lo que le habían dictado sus superiores.

-Tengo que proponerte algo.- dijo, pero Gilbert estaba rebuscando cerumen en uno de sus oídos.- Gilbert, ¿me estás escuchando?  
-No. Todavía no te he oído dirigirte a mí como me merezco.

Roderich quiso morderse la lengua, pero intentó poner todo su buen hacer.

-Asombroso Gilbert, tengo que proponerte algo.

El albino sonrió y un brillo especial surcó sus ojos rojos.

-¿Y de qué se trata?  
-Quiero un armisticio.  
-¿Un qué? ¡Tú y tus estúpidas palabras!- dijo Gilbert mientras se reía.- ¡Haz el favor de hablar como las personas normales!  
-Quiero que cese la violencia entre el pueblo austriaco y el prusiano.

Gilbert le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Estarás de broma! ¡No puedo hacer eso!  
-¿Por qué no?  
-¡Porque quiero patearte el culo y si cesamos la violencia, no podré hacerlo!

Roderich bufó molesto. Sabía que hablar con Gilbert no sería fácil. Debería sacar la artillería pesada.

-Si cumples lo que te pido, te daré Holstein.  
-No es suficiente. ¿Qué más?  
-Y… pagaré indemnización por la guerra.- escupió Roderich forzosamente. No era de los que iba pagando o despilfarrando el dinero.  
-No es suficiente~- canturreó Gilbert.  
-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces?  
-Reconoce que soy mejor que tú, señorito podrido. Humíllate ante mí.

Austria no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Solo quería que se humillara? Aunque claro, eso era lo peor que podría pasarle. Rebajarse frente a Prusia era declarar su debilidad al mundo, y además, tener que estarlo recordando durante los siguiente años.

-Yo… nunca podría vencer a alguien… a alguien tan… - las palabras se le atragantaban y no le permitían continuar.- genial y fantástico…  
-Olvidaste asombroso.  
-Y asombroso como tú, Gilbert del Reino de Prusia.- terminó diciendo Roderich mientras bajaba la cabeza para fijar su mirada en el suelo. Se había arrodillado frente al albino, entre otras cosas porque no podía mantenerse en pie, pero arrodillado de todas formas. Solo podía escuchar al albino celebrar su victoria y haciendo que sus tropas se retiraran con el beneplácito de su jefe, al cual, había corrido a contarle las noticias.

El 23 de Agosto llegó finalmente y con él, la firma de la llamada "Paz de Praga". Gilbert acompañó esta vez al Barón Charles von Werther quien iba representando no solo a su rey Guillermo I, sino a toda la población. Por el lado del Imperio Austríaco, el Barón Adolphus Brenner y Roderich eran los elegidos. Gilbert sonreía ampliamente ante la sola visión de un Roderich tan hecho polvo. Tenía algunas heridas en la cara y el brazo en un cabestrillo. Su mirada estaba cansada y ojerosa. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Y Gilbert, estaba simplemente radiante. Un hombre, el cuál debía ser el encargado de que el tratado se firmara sin problemas ni incidentes, procedió a leerlo.

A cada palabra leída, el albino no podía caber más de sí en gozo. Austria perdía, de una vez por todas, el Véneto, cedido a Napoleón III de Francia. Aunque por el previo acuerdo de Prusia y Francia, este se lo cedía a su vez a Italia. El gobierno de Viena, no volvería a meter sus narices en los asuntos políticos de Alemania, se le excluyó permanentemente. Gilbert lo celebró. ¡Ya no soportaría al señorito reprendiéndole cada dos por tres! Además, se confirmó la adquisición u anexión por parte de Prusia de los ducados daneses de Holstein y Schleswig. Por supuesto, los estados alemanes del sur que habían apoyado a Alemania, como Baviera, Sajonia, Württemberg y Baden (ya ajustaría cuentas con su pequeño hermano West. Aunque era joven e inexperto), deberían pagar una fuerte indemnización de guerra a favor de Prusia si quería mantener su independencia. Si no, serían anexionados permanentemente al magnífico Reino de Prusia.

Aunque, lo que más le gustó a Gilbert, fue el nuevo nombre que recibió. La Confederación Alemania del Norte. Sonaba grande, ¿verdad? ¡Era simplemente genial! De esa forma se convertía en la máxima potencia de los estados alemanes.

Ambos barones estuvieron de acuerdo con las cláusulas y firmaron. Roderich, pese a las medidas que se tomaron, sonrió levemente. El tratado lo había tratado con bastante indulgencia y no fue despojado de buena parte de sus territorios. Aunque debía de reconocer que le dolió cuando lo escuchó. Y ahora tendría que soportar al imbécil de Gilbert pavoneándose como lo estaba haciendo ahora. ¿Es que no sabía guardar las formas ni en una reunión formal?

Ambos se despidieron y no volvieron a verse las caras durante un tiempo. Gilbert se mantenía en casa, descansando de las heridas de guerra. Todavía le parecía todo un sueño, y no quería despertarse. En esos momentos, desearía que la marimacho le viera. ¡Era todo un líder! ¡Una potencia en Europa! A lo mejor así, cambiaba un poco su opinión respecto a él. "Oh, Gilbert, te has convertido en la persona más asombrosa del mundo. Todo este tiempo he estado equivocada. ¿Podrás perdonarme y dejarme estar al lado de tu magnífica persona?" "Como soy tan asombroso, te dejaré que estés a mi lado, aunque te falte mucho para ser tan asombrosa como yo". Gilbert estaba soñando despierto y solo salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

-¡¿Quién osa molestarme a estas horas?- gritó mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a la puerta.  
-Señor, traigo noticias desde Austria.- contestó un joven castaño algo asustadizo.  
-Pasa. ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó el albino levantándose del sitio.

El chico tragó saliva y lo soltó todo como si una bomba de destrucción masiva se tratase.

-El Imperio Austriaco se va a unir con el Reino de Hungría.

La información llegó al cerebro de Gilbert y lo perforó cruelmente. ¿Unirse? ¿El señorito y la marimacho? Debía de haber un error.

-¿Qué broma es esta?  
-No es ninguna broma, señor. Yo mismo lo escuché de los labios del rey Guillermo.  
-Gracias, chico. Puedes marcharte.- articuló Gilbert mientras se sentaba en la cama y observaba como el chico se marchaba de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Eso no podía ser posible. ¿Cómo le hacían eso? Intentó consolarse pensando que todo eso no era más que una broma o una malinterpretación por parte del muchacho y del rey. Sí, eso debía de ser. La marimacho no podría casarse con alguien tan estirado como Roderich, ¿cierto?

Los meses pasaron, y el invierno llegó con fuerza, asolando toda Europa. Gilbert se había recuperado totalmente de las heridas y había vuelto a su estado de ánimo tras la noticia que le llevara en aquella ocasión aquel joven. Era un bulo, no más que una vil mentira, puesto que nada se había llevado a cabo. Y esto, era algo que hacía que Gilbert pudiera volver a respirar tranquilo. Hasta que llegó al comedor a cenar junto a su rey.

-Buenas noches Gilbert.

El albino abrió la boca violentamente y sentía que la mandíbula se le desencajaría de un momento a otro. Allí, en la mesa, estaba el señorito podrido junto a su rey Francisco José I. Ambos esperaban a que la representación de Prusia tomara asiento junto a ellos.

-¿Sucede algo, Gilbert?- preguntó el rey Guillermo observando a su país parado en la entrada sin articular palabra alguna.  
-No. Nada en especial. Buenas noches.- contestó el albino sentándose enfrente del señorito.

Las doncellas trajeron la comida y todos comenzaron a cenar en completo silencio. Solo se escuchaba la conversación entre ambos reyes. Guillermo I estaba encantado de que Austria continuara siendo una potencia dentro de Europa, dado que les beneficiaría considerablemente. Francisco José I le contestaba a todo con cortesía y parecía que también estaba encantado. Por otro lado, Gilbert solo miraba con el ceño fruncido a Roderich, quién simplemente le ignoraba.

-¿No vas a hablarme en toda la cena?- preguntó el albino enfadado.  
-No tengo nada interesante que contaros.- respondió con simpleza el castaño.  
-¿En serio?  
-Enserio.

Roderich le miró de reojo y se colocó las gafas.

-Bueno no. Sí que hay una cosa que me gustaría que supieras.- musitó mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino de su copa.  
-¿Y de qué se trata?  
-Te lo diré después de la cena.

Ambos continuaron la cena en silencio, siendo todas las acciones escuchar a sus monarcas, las miradas de odio de Gilbert y las de indiferencia de Roderich. Pasada la cena, ambos monarcas se retiraron a sus respectivas alcobas y las representaciones de los países, decidieron dar un paseo por los jardines.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me lo dirás ahora?- preguntó Gilbert exasperado.  
-Elizabetha y yo estamos comprometidos. Vamos a contraer nupcias en Febrero.

Gilbert le miró alucinando. No había escuchado bien. Debía de ser eso.

-¿Qué?  
-Que Elizabetha y yo vamos a casarnos. Nuestros reinos estarán unidos de ahora en adelante.

Ahora sí que no había escuchado mal. No podía estar pasando eso. ¡No podía!

-¡Es una broma! ¡Dime que es una broma!- gritó Gilbert cogiendo del cuello de la chaqueta a Roderich.  
-Suéltame, por favor.  
-¡Contéstame! ¡Dime que todo esto es una broma!- volvió a gritar fuera de sí zarandeando al aristócrata.  
-Deja de gritar. Despertarás a todo palacio.

Gilbert soltó de malas maneras a Roderich que cayó al suelo bruscamente.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te molesta tanto?- preguntó Roderich levantándose y limpiándose los ropajes.  
-¡Tú eres lo que me molesta! ¡Solo tu sucia presencia me molesta!

Roderich le observó por unos instantes y abrió los ojos asombrado.

-Todo esto… ¿es por Elizabetha?

Gilbert se volvió molestó hacia él.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡¿Por qué iba a importarme lo que pasara con la marimacho esa?- gritó encolerizado.  
-La amas, ¿no es verdad?- preguntó Roderich aunque más como una afirmación, que como una pregunta.

Gilbert permaneció callado.

-Tomaré eso como un sí. ¿Por qué no le has dicho nunca nada?  
-Porque no hay nada que decir.- contestó Gilbert.

Roderich bufó hastiado. Aunque, en el fondo, estaba disfrutando. Tanto como el albino disfrutó al quitarle sus territorios y verle humillado.

-Sí que la amas. Lo veo en tus ojos. Pues, ¿sabes qué? Ahora vas a ser tú quién sufra.- dijo Roderich mientras se acercaba a Gilbert y lo miraba fijamente.- Elizabetha va a ser mía, la voy a tener calentando mi lecho, y voy a hacer que grite mi nombre. No el tuyo.  
-¡No eres más que un bastardo! ¡Tú no la vas a dar todo lo que necesita! ¡No va a ser feliz a tu lado jamás!- gritó el albino agarrándole del cuello fuertemente. Tenía unas ganas locas de pegarle un puñetazo y romperle la cara.  
-¿Vas pegarme? ¿Te duele escuchar la verdad?- preguntó Roderich con una mirada todavía maliciosa en el rostro.  
-¡_Arschloch_!- gritó Gilbert golpeándole la cara finalmente y tirándole al suelo por la fuerza.

Roderich soltó un gemido de dolor y escupió un poco de sangre dirección al suelo. Cuando alzo la mirada, tras colocarse las gafas que se habían caído, observó como el albino se marchaba por uno de los pasillos.

-¡La boda será el primero de Febrero, en la Catedral de San Esteban!- gritó Roderich intentando darle el golpe final.- ¡Y estás invitado!

* * *

**Arschloch: Hijo de puta (por traductor Google)  
Guerra Austro-Prusiana: También llamada Guerra de las Siete Semanas, fue un conflicto militar entre Austria y Prusia en el que que esta última, se convirtió en el Estado hegemónico de Alemania. Italia participó como aliado de Prusia para recuperar su territorios del norte y unificar todo el territorio (aunque este se había unificado como tal en 1861)**

* * *

**¿Se nota demasiado que no me cae bien Roderich?**

**En fin, que el próximo capítulo lo intentaré subir el viernes... a ver si puedo. Si no, ya el Domingo o el Lunes ^^**

**Nos leemos =D**

**Ciao**

**P.D: ¿Un comentario, una crítica, un tomatazo, una piedra, un review? Cartas bomba no, por favor =D**


	2. 1867: Compromiso AustroHúngaro

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que debería estar estudiando, nuevamente, pero como el viernes no creo que suba actualización (abajo más detalles), pues lo subo hoy y ya está xD**

**Espero que este, nuevamente, no salga como una patata (pero no de las que le gustan a Ludwig).**

**1 beso muy grande. =D  
Ciao^^**

* * *

1867

Gilbert, desde la visita de Roderich, no salió de su habitación más que para lo mínimo, es decir, las reuniones con su jefe y poco más. Las comidas las hacía todas en su alcoba, salvo cuando su rey se cansaba de sus tonterías y le obligaba a bajar al comedor. Hasta Ludwig estaba preocupado. Por más que llamara a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, no recibía más que gruñidos como respuestas.

Poco después de que se marchara el señorito, recibieron en castillo la invitación al enlace. Pero Gilbert solo deseaba desaparecer. Odiaba tanto al señorito podrido que solo quería que se muriera y no levantara cabeza nunca más. Quería humillarle, tenerle bajo su yugo, pegarle y maltratarle y, aún así, nunca sería capaz de poder sacar toda la rabia e ira que tenía en su cuerpo al enterarse de la noticia.

Elizabetha intentó contactar con él, pero su relación se había cortado de forma inexplicable para la castaña. El albino quería verla, pero el tenerla cerca le recordaría las palabras de Roderich. Esas que habían salido como el peor de los venenos.

Los días pasaban y Gilbert veía a Elizabetha en cualquier cosa que hacía. Peleas con los cadetes, las risas de dos niños jugando, las flores que decoraban cada rincón de palacio… Hasta la sartén que vio en el fogón cuando bajo a la cocina. Y, por un momento, echó de menos que le pegara con ella.

Y lo peor no eran los días. Lo eran las noches. Siempre, cuando el sol se ocultaba y Morfeo venía a llevárselo al país de los sueños, estos se volvían contra él de la manera más cruel. Soñaba que la tenía entre sus brazos, que la cubría de besos. Besos suaves, apasionados, fogosos, tiernos, lentos, rápidos, desesperados, pasajeros, perennes… Ella decía su nombre entre suspiros y gemidos de placer. Sus cuerpos se enredaban entre las sábanas, se hacían uno, las perlas de sudor se mezclaban y bañaban sus cuerpos, siempre hasta el amanecer, mientras se acompañaban por las promesas de un amor que iba a ser eterno.

Pero las mañanas llegaban y con ellas, la cruda y cruel realidad. Elizabetha no sería nunca para él. Sería del señorito como habían dispuestos sus jefes. ¿Qué podía hacer él para evitarlo? Nada. Solo podía ser un mero espectador de dicha película. De hecho, a veces pensaba que el destino, disfrutaba jugando con él y su vida, truncándola y dificultándola, dándole momentos angustiosos y llenándole de mierda hasta el cuello, para que un buen día, no pudiera levantar cabeza. Y en esos momentos, Gilbert solo deseaba desaparecer, no volver jamás a esa cruda realidad.

Unos cuantos días antes del enlace, el rey Guillermo se personificó personalmente frente a la puerta del representante del país. Golpeó la superficie de madera y habló con voz clara y concisa.

-¡Gilbert! ¡Será mejor que salgas inmediatamente!

El albino abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia.

-Mi señor, ¿necesitabais algo?- preguntó sin mirarle todavía a los ojos. Esa era una actitud que había estado llevando a cabo desde la visita del señorito, allá por diciembre.  
-Prepara tus cosas, nos marchamos a Viena.  
-¿A Viena? ¿Por qué?- preguntó nuevamente.  
-No me reclames continuamente. Harás lo que se te diga y se acabó.- contestó el monarca marchándose de allí.

Gilbert cerró la puerta y se golpeó la cabeza con ella. ¡_Dämlack, dämlack, dämlack_! ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Era el rey con quien estaba hablando, no cualquier soldado raso de infantería. Lo que decía el rey, se cumplía y no se cuestionaba. Aunque el aparecer por Viena para ver como aquello que más quería en el mundo, a parte de él, por supuesto, iba a casarse con el señorito estirado y podrido, le carcomía el alma. Le enfurecía y la ardía la sangre. ¡_Ärgern_!

Pronto se encontró listo, aún cuando era bastante reticente en abandonar palacio por algo tan estúpido como aquello. Por lo menos, para él lo era. Llegaron a Viena tras dos días de viaje. Dos cansados días. Ambos se dirigieron hacia palacio, pero Gilbert se excusó tan pronto como pudo. No quería ver al señorito restregándole por la cara su próximo matrimonio. No quería ver cómo disfrutaba de la desdicha de no haberle podido decir nada a Elizabetha. Pateó con rabia una piedra del camino. ¡_Ich scheiße auf alle_! ¡¿Por qué tenía que resultar todo así? Solo quedaba un día para el enlace, estaban en vísperas al acontecimiento del año, según muchos. Gilbert se sentó en un banco de madera de un parque cercano a palacio. Contemplaba el horizonte nostálgicamente. Echaba de menos el poder estar con Elizabetha cuando quisiera, aunque siempre se llevaran a golpes… Pero era su particular forma de mostrar amistad. Él era un egocéntrico, eso no lo podía negar. Se quería demasiado a sí mismo, era narcisista. E inclusive, su actitud de egolatría al sentirse el centro del universo, podía molestar a muchos. Pero solo había una persona que sabía bajarle nuevamente a la Tierra. Y esa era la húngara. A la misma que no podría volver a ver gracias a su enlace con el señorito.

Unos brazos le rodearon por detrás y el perfume de las flores llegó hasta su nariz. Sabía a quién pertenecía, pero no quería volver la cabeza y desilusionarse, como tantas otras veces había hecho.

-Gilbert, me dijeron que habías llegado, pero no te encontré por ningún sitio.  
-Salí a pasear. Necesitaba pensar.  
-¿Tú? ¿Pensar?- preguntó incrédula la castaña que se sentó al lado del albino.

Gilbert soltó una de sus características risas.

-Aunque no lo creas, utilizo el cerebro. Y solo tengo ideas asombrosas.- contestó habiendo recuperado un poco de su autoestima.  
-¡Hála az égnek! Por un momento llegué a pensar que te habían cambiado por otro.  
-Eso quisieras tú.- murmuró Gilbert sin despegar la mirada del horizonte. De repente lo encontraba tan interesante.

Elizabetha no soportó el silencio de su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¡Ey, Gilbert! ¿Qué ocurre? No pareces tú mismo.  
-Nada.- contestó secamente.  
-¿Es por la boda?

Gilbert dejó su repentino interés por el horizonte y la miró fijamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Por qué habría de importarme algo tan insignificante para mi magnífica persona?  
-Entonces, ¿estás contento?- preguntó con algo de miedo la castaña.  
-No lo sé. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás contenta? Eres la novia, la protagonista de mañana. ¿Cómo es posible que el señorito apestoso te haya dejado salir?- preguntó irónicamente el albino.

Elizabetha se recostó en el banco y miró al cielo. Su mirada verde parecía perdida y confundida.

-Roderich no sabe que he salido. No me habría dejado ni acercarme a ti.  
-Lo sabía.- murmuró Gilbert entre dientes. ¡Maldito aristócrata!- Pero aún no me has respondido a la pregunta. ¿Estás contenta?

La castaña fijó sus ojos verdes sobre los rojos del hombre. E intentó responder con una sonrisa que resultó ser bastante falsa, sobre todo para Gilbert, que la conocía tan bien.

-Bueno, yo… Es decir, sí estoy contenta…  
-¿Pero?  
-¿Pero? ¿Por qué pero?- preguntó confundida.  
-Siempre hay un pero. Una contra. ¿Cuál es?

Elizabetha cogió una de las manos de Gilbert entre las suyas y las miró fijamente.

-No sé si es la persona correcta. No quiero casarme por compromiso, pero no puedo hacer nada. Es lo que han dictaminado mis jefes y yo solo puedo acatar obedientemente.  
-¿Crees que esa persona correcta está en alguna parte?- preguntó Gilbert mirándola a los ojos.  
-Puede.- contestó ella sin despegar su mirada de aquella vista roja como la sangre.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Nunca supieron durante cuánto tiempo, pero sus manos estaban entrelazadas y sus miradas se recorrían mutuamente para acabar siempre en el mismo lugar. En la ventana del alma. Allí, bajo la anaranjada luz del atardecer, ambos se dieron cuenta de algo importante. Pero decidieron no decir nada. ¿Para qué ilusionarse? Se soltaron las manos a regañadientes y volvieron su vista al horizonte. No podían hacerse daño de esa manera.

-¿Vendrás mañana a la boda?- preguntó Elizabetha esperanzada.  
-Supongo. Mi jefe me obligará a ir de todas maneras.- contestó con fastidio.  
-Y… ¿no irías por mí?

Gilbert la miró y asintió con la cabeza. No creyó que las palabras fueran necesarias. Y Elizabetha le abrazó fuertemente pasando sus delicados brazos por su cuello.

-Gracias Gilbert.- dijo antes de besarle rápidamente en los labios y salir corriendo hacia el palacio.

El albino no salía del shock inicial y se tocó los labios con los dedos, como si no creyera nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El señorito podría casarse con Elizabetha, pero el corazón de la húngara le pertenecía a él. Al único y asombroso Gilbert.

Gilbert volvió al palacio y se encerró en su habitación hasta la hora de la cena. Bajó vestido elegantemente y se sentó junto a su rey en la gran mesa del comedor. Frente a él estaba la húngara, vestida con un traje verde escarlata y el pelo recogido en un moño. Y una sonrisa en su rostro. A su lado, se encontraba el austriaco, con otro de sus trajes e impecablemente peinado. No tenía ninguna emoción en su rostro salvo cuando miraba a Gilbert y sonreía socarronamente. Pero el albino no entraba al juego. Roderich podría sonreír todo lo que quisiera pero eso solo provocaba que Gilbert aumentara todavía más su sonrisa de superioridad.

Pasada la cena, todos se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones. Gilbert se tumbó en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo. Había observado la cara de fastidio del señorito durante la cena, puesto que le había estado ignorando. El castaño no era el único que podía jugar a ese juego del desdén. Y Gilbert lo jugaba maravillosamente. Solo podía recordar la sonrisa de Elizabetha durante la cena. Estaba radiante. Parecía una diosa. Pero unos golpes le sacaron de la adoración que experimentaba hacia la húngara. Se dirigió a la puerta de malas maneras y la abrió. Allí estaba el señorito.

-¿Puedo pasar?  
-No.  
-Gilbert…

El albino se apartó de la puerta y dejó la entrada libre, cosa que aprovechó el austriaco.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó una vez cerró la puerta.  
-¿Qué ha sido lo de la cena?  
-¿El qué?- preguntó Gilbert haciéndose el despistado.  
-Gilbert, escúchame bien. Elizabetha es mi prometida, mañana será mi esposa y no podrán hacer nada por separarnos. Ni siquiera tú. Y más te vale no intentar nada mañana.

Gilbert le miró por unos instantes y esbozó una pequeña mueca de superioridad.

-¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer?  
-Te lo estoy avisando. No te acerques a Elizabetha, nunca. Jamás.

El albino sonrió y se acercó a Roderich mientras se pavoneaba.

-¿Y no crees que va a ser un poco difícil?  
-Difícil… ¿en qué sentido?  
-Elizabetha no te ama.

Roderich sonrió.

-Eso ya lo sé. ¿Y qué? Lo hará con el tiempo.  
-Que dará igual que te cases con ella si su corazón es mío. De mi asombrosa persona. Por eso no te podrá querer ni aunque pase todo el tiempo del mundo.  
-Pero estará unida a mí y tendrá que compartir mi cama. Y, aunque tengas su corazón, ella tendrá que cumplir con sus obligaciones como esposa.  
-¿Serías capaz de obligarla a cumplir?- preguntó entre dientes Gilbert.- ¡_Bist ein bastard_!  
-Di lo que quieras, Gilbert. Pero no puedes luchar contra lo inevitable.- dijo Roderich.- Además, ¿qué crees que puedes ofrecerle? Nada. No eres nadie. No tienes nada que darle, ni una estabilidad, ni un hogar… Nada.

El albino le miró fijamente.

-Tienes razón, pero seguro que es mejor no tener nada a ser un gilipollas preocupado eternamente por un piano de cola negro con un palo permanentemente metido por el culo. ¿Debería llamar a Vash para que te ayude? ¡Ah, no! ¡Qué es Vash el que te lo ha metido…!  
-¡Suficiente!- gritó Roderich, pero al instante intentó serenarse.- Gilbert, ya te lo he avisado. No juegues conmigo.

Gilbert sonrió sarcásticamente, pero una sonrisa muy tenue.

-Nunca me he equivocado contigo. Serás un señorito por fuera y podrás engañar a la gente con tus "buenos" modales, pero no estás más que podrido por dentro.  
-Piensa lo que quieras, pero mañana ella será mía y tú habrás perdido el juego.- dijo Roderich saliendo de la habitación mientras dejaba a un prusiano con unos crecientes instintos asesinos floreciendo dentro de él.

Cerró la puerta y se tiró al suelo, el cual comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas. Apretó el puño y lo estampó contra la madera, una vez y otra vez, y otra vez hasta destrozarse los nudillos y verlos bañados en sangre. Después, rompió en llanto. El estúpido señorito tenía razón… ¿de qué le serviría ser dueño de los sentimientos de la húngara si sería él con quién compartiría su vida? Al final acabaría enamorándose de él, eso si no tenía ya sentimientos por el castaño. Ya había podido observar cómo la húngara había cambiado de un día para otro al pasar a vivir en la casa de Austria. Había pasado de vestirse como un hombre a llevar vestidos y comportarse como una dama, aunque en esto último no había mejorado lo que se dice mucho. Sin que se diera cuenta, se quedó dormido en el suelo con las lágrimas recorriéndole por las mejillas.

Llego la mañana de la boda. Los trabajadores del palacio iban de un lado a otro, preparando todo para la llegada de la ceremonia. El rey Guillermo esperaba a Gilbert en la puerta del carruaje. El albino bajó con unas ojeras profundas.

-¿Y esa cara, Gilbert? ¿No has dormido bien?  
-No. No estoy acostumbrado a dormir en cama ajena.- contestó el albino a lo que el rey solo alzó una ceja. Era de sobra conocido que Gilbert era todo un Casanova, sobre todo cuando se juntaba con los representantes de España y de Francia. Pero hoy no estaba de buen humor. ¿Cómo estarlo? La persona que quería, se iba a casar con otro.

El carruaje se bamboleaba de un lado para otro. El traqueteo de las ruedas contra la calle de piedra inundaba el silencio que se había formado en el interior del transporte.

-Gilbert.- le llamó el rey. El albino solo giró la cabeza.- Espero que te comportes durante la ceremonia. No quiero ningún espectáculo.  
-¿Qué espectáculo podría hacer? Es una iglesia.  
-Lo sé. Por eso mismo y también porque sé de tus sentimientos hacia la representante húngara.

Gilbert abrió la boca por el asombro. ¿Cómo…?

-Tu hermano.- contestó simplemente a la muda pregunta nunca formulada.  
-No pensaba hacer nada.  
-Más te vale.- y después de unos segundos, le pegó un coscorrón.- Y sonríe un poco. Que nadie te vea derrotado. No debes dar nunca nada por perdido, a no ser que sea demasiado tarde.

Gilbert miró a su rey analizándolo brevemente.

-¿Y cuándo se sabe cuándo es demasiado tarde?  
-Cuando llega la muerte y no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo.

Y ni una palabra más fue dicha hasta llegar a la catedral. La catedral de San Esteban era imponente, aunque eso era quedarse corto en palabras. Se encontraba en el mismísimo corazón de Viena y, aun estando rodeada de casas, su esplendor opacaba los alrededores. Se podía observar que el edificio había experimentado muchos cambios. Y no es porque Gilbert fuera un experto en la materia, sino porque había demasiados estilos diferentes en la fachada.  
En el pasado, había sido testigo de multitud de grandes eventos en Austria, y hoy, iba a ser nuevamente testigo de no solo la unión de dos reinos, sino la destrucción de las esperanzas de otro. Gilbert observó el edificio con detenimiento antes de entrar dentro. Dos grandes torres con campanario incluido estaban al sur y al norte. Y por dentro, esta no se quedaba atrás. Tres grandes naves y diversos altares, cada uno de los cuales, tenía gran cantidad de objetos reposando sobre ellos. Gilbert pudo observar cómo, algunos nobles, bajaban por unas escaleras para venerar las tumbas de los aristócratas fallecidos y que habían sido enterrados bajo esos suelos de mármol blanco.

Gilbert se sentó en uno de los bancos, los cuales habían sido decorados con flores blancas y lazos a juego. Podía ver a Roderich en el altar, nervioso y acompañado por su rey. Las diferentes personalidades que allí se habían reunido, se iban sentando en los bancos poco a poco, acabando con el vacío de la iglesia. Había visto a Francis y a Antonio, el primero junto a Napoleón III feliz por algún motivo, mientras que el segundo acompañaba a su reina Isabel II y no parecía estar en su mejor momento. Tenía ojeras y la sonrisa que llevaba era falsa. ¡Y lo sabía él, que lo conocía desde hacía tiempo!

Ambos países prácticamente corrieron, con el beneplácito de sus jefes, para sentarse junto a su amigo. Y Gilbert supo que, aunque los jefes de estos, no les hubieran dado permiso, habrían venido igualmente.

-¡Ey, Gilbo! ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Antonio sentándose a uno de sus lados.  
-Podría estar mejor.  
-¡Oh, _mon amour_! Deja que el tito Francis te de algo de cariño.- dijo el francés melosamente ganándose un golpe por parte del albino.  
-Es que ni en la iglesia te puedes comportar.- le reprendió Antonio.  
-No pude evitarlo. ¡Solo míralo, _Antoine_! Parece que en vez de a una boda, va a un funeral.- contestó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

Pero no pudieron continuar conversando. La marcha nupcial había comenzado a sonar y, desde el fondo de la catedral, la novia se iba acercando de brazos de Francisco Deák. Gilbert solo pudo mirar con odio a aquel hombre. Él era uno de los culpables de su infelicidad. Pero no pudo estar durante mucho tiempo enfadado. La belleza de Elizabetha le había robado el aliento. Vestía de blanco, con un traje abotonado y encorsetado, ciñéndose a la perfección a su figura curvilínea. El vestido no llevaba escote, era recatado y elegante. Llevaba dos mangas largas que nacían del tul que cubría el cuello hasta la altura de las muñecas, las cuales tapaba por completo. La falda, algo rizada por delante, comenzaba a crecer por detrás, convirtiéndose en media crinolina y en polizón. Por detrás, la falda iba recogida de una manera exagerada, dotando de más trasero a la húngara. La larga cola del vestido, la recogían un par de niños vestidos de blanco, mientras reían por el frufrú que hacía el velo de encaje y tul que llevaba sobre la cabeza Elizabetha y que llegaba al suelo, sobrevolando con delicadeza la cola. Entre las manos, llevaba un gran ramo de flores totalmente natural compuesto de lirios y azucenas.

El albino notó como si alguien le diera un codazo en el estómago y observó que había sido Antonio. Parecía que era el único de los tres que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la castaña.

-Sé que es duro, pero aguanta un poco.- susurró poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

Aquello iba a ser duro, aunque no se imaginó que tanto. Un nudo iba tomando forma en su pecho a medida que la ceremonia avanzaba. Vio como Roderich le juraba amor eterno a Elizabetha y ella correspondía con las mismas palabras. Casi llora cuando vio como se deslizaban los anillos por los dedos de ambos y, casi se le para el corazón cuando vio el beso, aunque casto y efímero, pero beso al fin y al cabo.

Los novios se volvieron a los invitados y estos comenzaron a acercarse a darles sus bendiciones.

-¿Deberíamos acercarnos nosotros también?- preguntó Francis mirando a sus dos acompañantes.  
-Yo creo que no. No quiero ver a Roderich más de lo acordado.- contestó Antonio cruzándose de brazos.  
-Si, puede que tengas razón. No creo que quiera verme después de unirme con Gilbert para darle el Véneto a Italia.- meditó el rubio sobándose la barba.

Gilbert miró a Francis.

-¿Darle el Véneto a Italia? Seguro que aprovechaste y te beneficiaste a los hermanitos italianos…- contestó Gilbert y, aunque fuera un comentario sin maldad, Antonio volvió sus ojos llenos de rabia hacia el francés.  
-¡¿Qué tú has hecho qué?- preguntó encolerizado mirando al rubio que se escondía detrás del albino.  
-¡Que no he hecho nada! ¡Lo juro! ¡Te juro que no he tocado a Lovino! ¡Si me tiró tomates a la cabeza! Además, me manchó mi sedoso pelo y estropeó mis magníficas ropas. ¡Las he tenido que tirar por su culpa! ¡Y además, estoy deprimido por ello! ¡Eran mis favoritas!- concluyó entre sollozos mientras que Gilbert ponía los ojos en blanco. A veces se sorprendía de lo melodramático que podía llegar a ser Francis.

Antonio volvió a su estado normal de sonrisa permanente. Gilbert memorizó nuevamente no enfadar al español con algún que otro comentario puesto que, aunque no siguiera siendo un imperio, seguía teniendo esa aura tenebrosa detrás suya cuando tocaban lo que no debían y que él consideraba como suyo. Los tres volvieron su rostro hacia los novios. Elizabetha había chillado. No, no era Elizabetha la que chilló, fue Roderich. Por una simple araña. Una pequeña e indefensa araña que correteaba por el suelo. Y la castaña, que habría deseado seguir a la araña para darle su merecido, permaneció al lado de su ahora esposo, consolándole con una sonrisa.

Aquello fue suficiente para Gilbert. No lo aguantó más y salió de la catedral tan pronto como pudo. Podía escuchar los llamados de su rey, seguro que le reprendería una vez llegaran a Prusia por la escena que montó. También los gritos de sus amigos detrás de él. Pero no se paró. No hasta llegar a una taberna y entrar. Estaba decidido a ahogar las penas en alcohol. Sabía que no era la mejor solución, pero debería hacerlo. Era eso o volverse loco y cometer homicidio. ¿Homicidio? Esa palabra estaba empezando a sonarle bien y todo. Sobre todo, si tenemos en cuenta que dicho asesinato irían en contra del austriaco.

El tabernero le puso una cerveza delante y el albino comenzó a beber. O por lo menos, eso intentó hasta que notó dos manos en cada uno de sus hombros. Se volvió y allí estaban sus amigos.

-¿Pensabas irte de juega sin nosotros? ¡Qué cruel eres, _mon amie_!- replicó Francis mordiendo un pañuelo.  
-Gilbert, si estabas mal, habérnoslo dicho. Somos amigos, ¿no?- preguntó Antonio sonriendo y tomando asiento al lado del prusiano.

Ambos comenzaron a beber escandalosamente. Se contaban sus penas, los problemas de sus respectivos hogares, y lo que deseaban que hubiera un poco de paz para poder descansar un rato el cuerpo.

-¡Ese maldito inglés! ¡No me deja ver a mi pequeño Canadá!- se lamentó Francis.  
-¿Pero no te había echado de allí hace unos cuatro años?- preguntó Antonio levantando una ceja.  
-¡No! ¡Ese estúpido Tratado de París! ¡Y todo por tu culpa, Gilbert!- reclamó el francés.- ¡¿Por qué te aliaste contra el cejotas? ¡Solo me ayudó Antonio!  
-También te ayudaron Sajonia, Austria, Suecia y Rusia.-le recordó el español, pero el francés hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

El albino, quién en ese momento había permanecido callado, alzó la mirada y levantó los brazos.

-¡Eh! ¡Que yo no quise aliarme con el cejotas! ¡Eso fue cosa de mi jefe! Además, conseguimos quitarle Silesia a ese estúpido señorito podrido al que le tengo unas ganas impresionantes de ma…  
-¡Eh, eh! Tranquilo, Gilbo. No creo que eso sea lo mejor en este momento.- contestó Antonio mientras pedía otra ronda más.  
-Tienes razón.  
-Gilbert, ¿no quieres que el tito Francis te dé _amour_? Puedo ser bastante complaciente cuando…  
-¡No, Francis! ¡Y deja de meterme mano! ¿Por qué no lo intentas con Antonio?

El español levantó la mirada y sonrió macabramente.

-No, déjalo. Está enfadado con el cejotas por quitarle Florida y con su hermano Portugal por tener que devolverle Sacramento.  
-Exacto. No sabes lo que voy a tener que aguantar de ahora en adelante.- respondió el español bebiéndose de un trago la copa de vino, la cual estaba llena hasta el borde frente a los ojos asombrados de sus compañeros. Habían visto beber al español, pero nunca de esa manera tan… rápida.  
-¿No recibiste a cambio otros territorios?- preguntó Gilbert.  
-¡Pero Paulo me lo va a restregar toda la vida! ¡No es justo!- contestó mientras se echaba a llorar contra la mesa.

Francés y prusiano se miraron y le dieron unas palmaditas al castaño en la espalda, intentando reconfortarle. Es cierto que se habían enfrentado entre ellos, pero todo eso no era más que un juego. No era como si intentaran matarse los unos a los otros, aunque sí que querían ver al cejotas sufriendo. Y al señorito también. Aunque claro, cualquiera se metía ahora con él. La marimacho no iba a dejar que se acercaran a él tan fácilmente.

-Gilbert, ¿sigues molesto por la boda?  
-No. He venido a beber porque me encanta la cerveza aguada de Austria.- contestó sarcásticamente el albino.- ¿Por qué si no?  
-Debiste haberte confesado cuando te lo dijimos.- contestó Francis con una sonrisa condescendiente.  
-No habría servido de nada. Han sido sus jefes lo que han decidido esa unión.

Aunque Francis parecía querer decir algo, el prusiano se le adelantó.

-Y vamos a cambiar de tema. El mundo gira sobre mi asombrosa persona, no sobre ese señorito podrido.

* * *

**Alemán  
Dämlack: Estúpido/idiota  
Ängern: Joder  
Ich scheiße auf alle: Me cago en todo  
Bist ein bastard: Eres un bastardo (Creo que para esta no hacía falta traducción xD)**

**Húngaro  
Hála az égnek: Menos mal  
**

**Francés  
Mon ami: Mi amigo  
Amour: Amor**

**El compromiso Austro-Húngaro, como tal, no fue definitivo hasta el 22 de Diciembre de ese mismo año. Sin embargo, las negociaciones comenzaron el 1 de Febrero y el 8 de Junio se coronó a Francisco José I y Sisi reyes de Hungría. (Sí, es la misma Sisi Emperatriz xD. Me hacía ilusión decirlo xD)**

* * *

**¡Pues ya está el capítulo!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Sé que dije que iba a subir el viernes, pero como me dedico a hacer cosas que no debo mientras estudio, pues esto es lo que consigo... ¡Actualización anticipada! Nah, no subo el viernes y adelanto la subida porque me he dado cuenta de que mañana termino los exámenes y lo único que voy a hacer después de ellos (a parte de meterme en la fuente que hay en una rotonda cerca, bailar como una loca y cantar "Today I don't feel like doing anything, I just want to lay in my bed"... Debo de dejar de quedar con Heracles) va a ser dormir... pues como que no me iba a dar mucho tiempo. Pero eso es lo que pasa cuando llevo desde el domingo a base de café y con cabezadas de 20 minutos. ¡Pero no pasa nada! ¡Me recuperaré! No se como, pero lo haré xD**

**Ann Aseera: Gilbert se deja dar amour, si es que ha aprendido muy bien xD La pareja de ElixGilbert es que es simplemente genial. Awesome, como diría nuestro albino preferido xD Sí, si... Los golpes van con amor. Si hasta Gilbert los extraña aquí (creo que me ha salido un poco masoca el muchacho... pero que le vamos a hacer xD) Cuando empecé a escribir el fic, iba a ser un one-shot, pero me ocupaba así como 19 hojas y sé lo cansado que resulta leer historias de un solo capítulo tan largas. ¡Y eso que solo iban a ser pequeñas menciones de lo ocurrido durante los años! Pero en fin... esto me pasa por darle vueltas a la cabeza xD ¡Dios! ¡Habría pagado por ver esa cara! A mí me pasó algo parecido en Historia de España durante el Bachillerato, el solo imaginarme a Toño, conquistado todo, las peleas con los piratas ingleses por el oro proveniente de América del Sur, que me dieron unas ganas de golpear a Arthur impresionantes (¡y eso que le quiero mucho! ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Te lo he dicho en los comentarios! ¡Y con las fotos! xDDDD), los pactos de familia con Francia durante el gobierno de la Casa de los Borbones en España... ¡Mis gestos en clase lo decían todo! Claro, así me llamaban loca... ¡Pero había gente que me comprendía! (Solo que estaban en artes y yo en ciencias... ¡¿Por qué me metí a ciencias?) Ha quedado más que claro que a Hungría le gusta Prusia (o así lo dejo entre ver yo.) Porque, seamos sinceras... Los polos opuestos se repelen, y es lo que pasa con Hungría y Prusia. Eli necesita alguien que le esté dando caña continuamente, y Gilbert lo mismo. ¡No es feliz si no es golpeado por la sartén de Eli! (Creo que en esa parte, mi niño me salió algo masoca...) Si quieres vamos a consolar a Gilbert, pero creo que Francis y Toño se nos han adelantado xD ¡Omg! ¡Se me ha ocurrido una frase para "Gran Hermano" dicha por Antonio, que me ha gustado tanto que la he tenido que escribir! Ya la verás... tiene que ver con el huerto y otro de los concursantes... Y hasta ahí puedo leer xD ¿Nadie ha visto Hetalia? Donde estudias que voy para allá y les culturizamos un poquito... ¡Si viendo Hetalia la historia toma otro sentido totalmente precioso! (Fíjate que mi profesora creo que veía Hetalia o lo vio alguna vez, porque nos hablaba de Italia como si fueran dos personas por separado xD ¡Mi Lovi-love y mi Feli!) En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Y sí... Gilbert es difícil de odiar... ¡Es un amor con su awesomeidad! xD**

**Desconociada: ¡Claro que puedo continuarlo! Me alegro de que te gustara. ¿Te ha gustado este xD?**

**En fin, aquí dejo el capitulo...**

**Supongo que nos veremos el lunes (domingo no creo que actualice... partido de Toño contra los hermanos Lovi-love y Feli, y a parte tengo que hacer continuación de más historias xD)**

**En fin, un besito muy, muy grande. ^^**

**Nos leemos =D**

**Ciao**

**P.D: ¿Un comentario, una crítica, un tomatazo, una piedra, un review? Cartas bomba no, por favor =D**


	3. 1870: Guerra FrancoPrusiana

**¡Hola!**

**Este capítulo me ha llevado más tiempo de lo que yo me imaginaba. Pero he tenido que estar mirando libros de historia, wikipedia y enciclopedias para poder escribirlo. No se ve mesa por ningún sitio xD**

**Espero que no se muy coñazo este capítulo, porque la verdad es que no se me da muy bien el escribir batallas... Tendré que practicar más xD**

**Espero que este, nuevamente, no salga como una patata (pero no de las que le gustan a Ludwig).**

**1 beso muy grande. =D  
Ciao^^**

* * *

1870

Habían pasado tres años desde la boda de Elizabetha y el señorito. Ambos reinos se había unido y formaban una potencia terrible dentro del marco europeo. El 8 de Junio de ese mismo año, Francisco José I y Sisi fueron coronados como reyes de Hungría. Elizabetha estaba radiante, aunque no tan feliz como el señorito. Y, aunque llevaban casados unos cuantos meses, el compromiso no fue real hasta pasados unos meses, más concretamente para el último mes del año. Diciembre, el 22 de Diciembre quedaron unidos oficialmente.

Poco volvió Gilbert a saber de la castaña. Pero no le importaba. Él era alguien asombroso y solo la gente asombrosa estaba sola. Y ahora se enfrentaba a un problema mucho mayor. La guerra franco-prusiana.

¿Por qué el destino le jugaba tan malas pasadas? Todavía podía recordar cuál fue el desencadenante de la guerra. Y siempre tenían que estar sus amigos de por medio. El rey Guillermo I había invitado al embajador francés, Vicent Benedetti, a una pequeña reunión informal. Hasta ahí, todo perfectamente normal. Inclusive la conversación fue normal.

-¿Qué novedades tenéis con respecto al trono español?- preguntó el rey mientras fumaba en su pipa.  
-No mucha. Isabel II ha sido exiliada a Francia. Ahora vive en París junto a sus hijos.- contestó el francés algo molesto.- Siempre tienen que venir a Francia.  
-Bueno, al fin y al cabo, es descendiente de una corona francesa. Es normal que se resguarde allí.

El embajador no pareció de acuerdo.

-Dejó de ser una corona francesa desde el mismo momento en el que Felipe V comenzó a gobernar en España.  
-No parece que os caigan muy bien los españoles.  
-¿Esos vagos? Pues no. Tenéis toda la razón. No son más que salvajes.- contestó el embajador francés y Gilbert estuvo a punto de golpearle en la cara por semejante falacia. Es cierto que los españoles eran muy tranquilos y sosegados para hacer las cosas, pero mejor no enfadarles. Lo sabía por experiencia propia, y todavía tenía algún que otro recuerdo de parte de cierto amigo suyo.

El rey Guillermo le echó una mirada de advertencia al albino. "Ni una palabra", decían sus ojos. Gilbert asintió y continuó escuchando la conversación entre los dos hombres.

-¿Sabéis que el general Prim ha propuesto al príncipe Leopoldo Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen como candidato a la corona español?- comentó el rey mirando de reojo al francés.  
-Sí. Y también que su padre ha retirado dicha candidatura.  
-Bueno, esa es una decisión que corresponde al príncipe Leopoldo, no a su padre.

El embajador le miró sorpresivamente.

-¿Podéis haceros una idea de lo que nos han presionado el populacho?  
-¿El pueblo? ¿Al emperador Napoleón? No lo creo.  
-Pues es cierto.  
-Bueno.- contestó el rey tranquilamente.- Creo que ese es un asunto, como bien he dicho antes, que corresponde al príncipe. Aunque parece que tenéis ciertos reparos.  
-¡Pero es que no podéis hacer eso!- dijo enfadado el francés.  
-¿Y eso, por qué? Mi general Bismarck lo aprueba, cree que sería una gran oportunidad para la nueva potencia en la que nos hemos convertido.- preguntó curioso el monarca.  
-Pues… porque… ¡Sería un suicidio! No obtendríais nada beneficioso de una unión con España.

"Salvo un nuevo imperio", pensó Gilbert hacia sus adentros. Francia ya lo había intentado en una ocasión, después de la muerte de Carlos II de España, y lo había conseguido. Si el candidato por aquel entonces, el archiduque Carlos, hubiera salido vencedor, se hubiera vuelto a formar un imperio tan grande y poderoso como el de Carlos I de España y V de Alemania. Y eso habría hecho temblar a Europa. A Gilbert también le habría hecho temblar, pero como estaría junto a Antonio, su cabeza no correría peligro. Pero claro, eso podría hacer mucho daño a los franceses, sobre todo viendo en qué situación se encontraba. Revueltas con Inglaterra, rodeados por el Imperio Austrohúngaro, el nuevo reino de Italia, la nueva potencia central del Reino de Prusia, la nueva enemistad con Rusia y, si España se unía con Prusia finalmente, estaría totalmente rodeado y cercado.

-Ya veo. Entonces, he de deducir, que sería un grave error el juntarse con España.  
-Exactamente. Eso he dicho.- contestó el embajador.- Además, no sabéis como llaman a vuestro candidato.

El rey pareció interesado y Gilbert también. ¿Qué nombre se le habría ocurrido esta vez a Antonio para denominar al nuevo candidato?

-Le llaman… y perdone mi osadía, "Leopoldo Olé-olé si me eligen".

Gilbert soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar el mote. Solo a la gente de Antonio se le ocurriría llamar a alguien de semejante manera. ¿Olé-olé si me eligen? ¿Tan seguros estaban de que no habría una monarquía reinando en España después de la revolución? El Rey Guillermo reprendió a Gilbert con la mirada por la risita.

-Lo siento. Me hizo gracia.  
-¿Es usted muy cercano al representante español, joven?- preguntó el embajador.  
-Tanto como lo soy de vuestro representante francés.- contestó el albino, a lo que el francés asintió con la cabeza como si hubiera sido ofendido y continuó hablando con el rey.  
-Me gustaría pediros un favor.

El rey miró al francés por unos instantes, pero acabó asintiendo.

-¿De qué se trata?  
-Deseo que el príncipe Leopoldo haga un comunicado por escrito en el que rechace públicamente su candidatura al trono español.

Guillermo I comenzó a transformarse, o así es cómo lo veía Gilbert. Un hombre tan mayor no debería llevarse semejantes sobresaltos y aquello no estaba ayudando demasiado. El embajador se había lucido pero bien. Un premio le iba a dar Gilbert por alterar a su monarca.

-¡Jamás! Ya le he dicho, que esa decisión le pertenece al príncipe y solo a él. ¡Nunca voy a obligarle a hacer algo que él no desee!- gritó el hombre.

La conversación no duró mucho más. El embajador se disculpó por su osadía y se marchó del palacio lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez que el embajador francés se hubo marchado, el rey Guillermo mandó un documento al general Von Bismarck, informándole de los acontecimientos acaecidos durante la reunión. No sabía muy bien que estaba pasando por la mente del monarca. En ese momento y tras leer el documento, Gilbert no supo porqué había decidido el rey eso, pero acató sin ninguna queja. Aunque le hubiera gustado poder estar junto a Antonio, era divertido, además de buen bebedor.

Pero, no todo iba a ser de color de rosa y, por desgracia, el documento acabó siendo publicado y todo el mundo pudo leerlo. El documento que había mandado el rey, decía lo siguiente:

"General Von Bismarck:  
El Conde Benedetti vino a palacio mientras descansaba brevemente por recomendación del doctor. Pidió una audiencia conmigo y acabé aceptando. Sin embargo, tras una conversación que desembocó en el asunto del trono español, terminó por exigir de una manera muy insistente y poco amable de que autorizara y obligara al príncipe Leopoldo a escribir y reconocer en público su retirada de la candidatura para dicha corona. Rechacé esta demanda al instante con firmeza y seriedad, ya que no me parece correcto ni posible llevar a cabo dichos compromisos que en nada me conciernen. Naturalmente, le dije que todavía no había recibido ninguna noticia de la casa de los Hohenzollern y que el gobierno no parecía estar interesado en dicho asunto. Puedes y debes poner en conocimiento de nuestros embajadores y de la prensa dicho documento. No deseo que vuelva a ver mayores malentendidos.

Su Majestad, el Rey Guillermo I de Alemania."

Ese fue el documento que plasmaba a la perfección lo acaecido durante la reunión, más, cuando Bismarck recibió el documento de manos del albino, sonrió abiertamente. Parece ser que vio luz verde para llevar a cabo un plan. En seguida se puso a escribir un escrito que mandaría a los principales periódicos del país y a los embajadores de todos los países.

"Después de recibir una serie de noticias sobre la renuncia del Príncipe Von Hohenzollern por parte de su protegintor, ha sido comunicado al Gobierno Imperial Francés por mediación del Gobierno Real Español, que el embajador Benedetti acudió a Ems, ciudad en la que descansaba nuestro monarca, e hizo una demanda maleducada a nuestro soberano, nuestra Majestad el Rey Guillermo I de Alemania, en la que le obligaba a ordenar al príncipe Von Hohenzollern a rechazar públicamente el trono español y a mandar un telegrama a París diciendo que nunca había secundado dicho apoyo al candidato para la corona.

Su Majestad, el Rey, mandó echar al hombre de inmediato y se negó a recibir al embajador nuevamente e informa de que no desea continuar manteniendo la comunicación con dicha persona."

Gilbert estaba asombrado. Si no hubiera estado en la reunión, podría habérselo creído. El embajador, si bien es cierto que dijo que no debían aliarse con España, nunca obligó, en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, al rey a retirar su apoyo a dicha candidatura. Lo peor de todo no fue lo dicho por Bismarck en los periódicos, sino las consecuencias que aquella acción traerían.

Dicho documento fue conocido como "_Esmer Depesche_" o telegrama de Ems. Gracias a ese "telegrama", comenzó algo que Gilbert no quiso. Una guerra entre Prusia y Francia, la cual comenzó seis días después de la reunión clandestina.

Y ahora allí se encontraba, observando desde la grupa de un semental tordo, la situación de aquel malentendido. Los ánimos franceses se soliviantaron considerablemente y, prácticamente enseguida, se declaró la guerra. Gilbert no podía más que negar con la cabeza. Acababan de salir de una guerra y al cabo del poco tiempo, comenzaban otra. Se estaba haciendo viejo para tantos trotes. Dejó al caballo en un poste a la puerta de su tienda y entró. No quería ver más, pero lo sabía todo al dedillo.

Los ejércitos prusianos comenzaban a agruparse en torno al campamento. No podía saber con exactitud cuántos eran, pero daba miedo. A primera vista, solo se veía una marea negra. Estaban a tres de Agosto. En unas cuantas horas emprenderían el ataque contra las tropas francesas en Wissembourg. Gilbert se encontraba en su tienda, mirando unos mapas y recordando la estrategia del general. No quería enfrentarse a Francis, no otra vez. Pero parecía ser que no había otro remedio posible. ¿Se enfadaría mucho el rubio? No. Gilbert supuso que haría otra de sus melodramáticas escenas y, entonces, luego se le pasaría llevándole de copas o dejándole que invadiera "las regiones vitales" de algún que otro país.

El día llegó y con él, la batalla. Los ejércitos prusianos remetieron contra los franceses y llenaron de sangre el ambiente. Gilbert, a lomos de su semental, buscó con la mirada a Francis. Más, entre tanta cabeza rubia era algo complicado. Sonrió cuando escuchó un grito de "pervertido", resonando entre los gemidos de dolor de algunos soldados. Emprendió el galope y pronto se encontró frente al francés.

-Buenos días, Francis.  
-Gilbert.- respondió secamente.  
-Parece que no pierdes tus viejas costumbre. ¿Metiéndole mano a uno de mis soldados? Muy mal. Eso no se hace.  
-No creo que seas el más indicado para decirme lo que está bien y lo que está mal.- respondió enfadado.

Gilbert bajó del caballo y se acercó al rubio, más el filo de una espada le hizo retirarse hacia atrás.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? ¡¿Vas a retarme? ¡¿A mí, al asombroso yo a una batalla? ¡Sabes que tienes las de perder!  
-¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió echar de semejante manera a mi embajador? ¡Eres un monstruo!

Gilbert sonrió. Al parecer, el plan de Von Bismarck estaba haciendo efecto.

-Gracias, me entreno todos los días y por eso soy tan sumamente maravilloso. ¿Quieres aprender del maestro?  
-Jamás.

Francis levantó la espada e intentó darle una estocada al albino, pero este se apartó con rapidez y lo contrarrestó con su espada. El ruido metálico comenzó a sonar cada vez más fieramente. Los soldados habían parado y rodeado a los representantes de ambos países. Sería mejor dejar terminar semejante batalla a ellos, dado que no podían morir. Gilbert tenía alguna que otra herida producida por el francés y es que, aunque pareciera una mujer en sus formas y comportamiento (por supuesto, no contaba las veces que sacaba su vena pervertida), sabía manejar la espada. Y muy bien, aunque no tan asombrosamente genial como el albino. Este también le había provocado unas cuantas heridas, la última de ellas, bastante profunda en el hombro derecho; la cual había provocado que el francés soltara la espada por el dolor. Momento que aprovechó Gilbert para situar el filo de su espada contra la garganta de Francis.

-Jaque mate.  
-¿Utilizas la jerga del ajedrez? Pensaba que no sabías jugar.  
-Sé hacer muchas cosas porque soy asombroso.

Francis escupió al suelo el exceso de saliva que mantenía en la boca.

-Eso ha sido un golpe sucio.  
-Ya sabes que no se me conoce precisamente por seguir las reglas.- dijo Gilbert e intentó ayudar a poner en pie al francés, pero este rechazó su mano.- Por lo que veo sigues enfadado.  
-Sí, y pienso hacerte pagar por eso.

Sin embargo, cuando Francis iba a reemprender el ataque contra Gilbert, Napoleón III gritó por la unificación de sus ejércitos y obligó a realizar una retirada en toda regla, dejando a Gilbert enfadado y a Francis todavía más enfadado.

-Esto no acaba aquí, Gilbert.  
-Eso espero. Para la próxima espero que tengáis mayor aguante.- contestó sarcásticamente el albino, sabiendo que había herido en lo más profundo el orgullo del francés.  
-No cantes victoria tan fácilmente.- contestó mientras se marchaba con sus soldados.

Gilbert suspiró una vez estuvo de vuelta en el campamento. Se había metido en la bañera tan pronto como llegó e intentó calmar el dolor que tenían todos sus músculos. Esta batalla la habían ganado, pero no sabía qué pasaría con la siguiente. Pero no es que dudara de él, que era asombroso y siempre ganaba, sino de la estrategia que pudieran tener los franceses en su contra. Y, pese a que deseaba descansar, sus deseos no se verían cumplidos. No había pasado ni dos días, cuando Gilbert se encontraba nuevamente cabalgando sobre la grupa de su semental. Los franceses no iban a darles ningún tipo de tregua y los prusianos no iban a quedarse atrás. Llegaron a Froeschwiller-Woerth, donde los franceses ya esperaban por las órdenes del emperador.

Ambos bandos se volvieron a echar a la batalla y el replicar de los aceros llenó el campo. Gilbert decidió volver a buscar a Francis. No quería estar enfadado con él, mucho menos por una pequeña artimaña formada por su general Bismarck. Pero sabía del orgullo que se calzaba el francés. Se tomaba las cosas muy a pecho, aunque Gilbert daba gracias que no fuera tan extremista como Antonio. Uno de los soldados franceses cometió la osadía de intentar arremeter contra él y clavar su acero sobre su piel, pero la jugada le salió mal. Gilbert, con un solo movimiento de muñeca, le cortó la garganta y le dejó allí tirado, en el suelo. Solía disfrutar con las guerras, después de todo, desde su nacimiento no había estado haciendo otra cosa, pero en aquella ocasión, todo le estaba costando más de lo imaginado. ¿Se estaría volviendo un blando? ¡No! ¡Era imposible que alguien tan asombroso como él se volviera un blando!

Intentó volver a divisar al rubio entre la multitud, cosa bastante difícil. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, aunque por suerte, era mucho menor el número de soldados franceses. Gilbert se abrió paso dando estocadas y dejando malheridos o muertos a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino. Pero no le encontró. Se encaró con uno de los soldados, un chico que no debía de tener más de quince años, comenzando una encarnizada lucha.

-¡Tú! ¿Dónde está vuestro representante?- preguntó Gilbert cansado de ese sinsentido.  
-¿_Monsieur _Francis?- preguntó el francés esquivando una estocada del albino.  
-Sí, exacto. ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo y contesta ya!- gritó enfurecido.  
-No… no ha venido.- contestó el francés con miedo. Estaba temblando.

Gilbert soltó la espada, se acercó hasta el soldado y le levantó por el cuello del uniforme.

-¿Por qué no ha venido? Dímelo y te perdonaré la vida. Dejaré que te marches a tu casa.  
-_Monsieur _Napoleón ha contraído unas fuertes fiebres y no deja que se aparte de su lado. Aunque él quería venir.  
-¿Te dijo el motivo por el que quería venir?  
-A mí no… pero a mi general le dijo que quería machacar a Gilbert Beilschmidt, el representante prusiano.

El albino soltó una sonora carcajada mientras el soldado le miraba atentamente.

-Yo soy Gilbert Beilschmidt.- al ver la cara totalmente pálida del soldado, Gilbert amplió su sonrisa.- ¿Vas a cumplir aquello que dijo tu representante?  
-No. Porque me mataría si no lo hubiera hecho él.  
-Chico listo.

Gilbert le bajó al suelo y le miró fijamente, pero sin soltarle ni un solo momento.

-¿Te acuerdas que te he dicho que te dejaría totalmente libre?- el soldado asintió.- Bien, he cambiado de parecer. Te vienes conmigo de rehén.

El chico comenzó a temblar de miedo y gimoteó en silencio mientras Gilbert le ponía unos grilletes. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-No te preocupes. No voy a hacerte nada malo. Pero quiero que Francis tenga algo para venir a buscarme, y tú eres perfecto. Seguro que te puedes convertir en su nuevo juguete.  
-¿Juguete, _Monsieur_?- preguntó asustado.

Gilbert volvió a soltar otra carcajada.

-Parece ser que nadie más que Antonio y yo conocemos las inclinaciones pervertidas de vuestro representante.  
-_Monsieur_ Francis es muy serio cuando está en el ejército. Casi nunca sale de su tienda.  
-Gracias por el dato.- murmuró Gilbert, aunque el francés no lo escuchó.

Gilbert hizo subir al caballo al joven y subieron hasta una colina donde les esperaba el general Bismarck.

-¿Qué es esto, Gilbert?- preguntó el hombre señalando al joven francés que le miraba con miedo.  
-¡Oh! Un pequeño rehén que he tomado.  
-¿Piensas pelearte nuevamente con el representante francés?  
-Por lo menos hasta que me escuche.- respondió el albino sonriente.

Desde ahí pudieron ver otra victoria para el ejército prusiano. El tercer ejército derrotó sin piedad ni contemplación a los ejércitos franceses. Había sido una buena estrategia la de mandar solo una subunidad.

Con una nueva victoria, los prusianos volvieron a su campamento y Gilbert se apresuró por entrar a su tienda, tironeando a un francés algo asustadizo. Le empujó contra una silla, haciendo que se sentara y Gilbert se sentó enfrente, estudiándole con aquellos ojos rojos.

-¿No vais a matarme?  
-No. No creo que valga la pena matar a un chico de dieciséis años.  
-Tengo catorce.- contestó el francés.  
-¡¿Catorce? ¡¿En qué estaba pensando ese pervertido para dejarte ingresas en las filas?- preguntó Gilbert alterado.  
-No lo saben. Falsifiqué la documentación para que me dejaran participar.

Gilbert le miró fijamente.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?  
-Porque no tengo familia y necesitaba el dinero que daban en el ejército para poder vivir.  
-Sabes que era más que probable que hubieras muerto en el campo de batalla, ¿no?

El joven asintió y bajó la mirada. Aunque realmente, no la había despegado del suelo.

-Muy bien, ya sabes cómo me llamo. Pero te lo volveré a repetir. Soy Gilbert Beilschmidt, representante prusiano. ¿Y tú eres?  
-Pierre Benoit.  
-Muy bien, Pierre. A partir de ahora, serás como mi sombra. Te convertiré en mi ayudante personal.

El joven le miró asombrado.

-¿Soy un enemigo y me tratáis con semejante gratitud?- preguntó incrédulo.  
-Como se lo digas a alguien, te mato. ¿Me has entendido?

El chico asintió con la cabeza y aceptó las ropas que le dio el albino.

-Aséate y cámbiate. Pero no intentes escapar. Volveré en quince minutos, eso será más que suficiente.- contestó soltando los grilletes que aprisionaban las muñecas del joven y se marchó saliendo de la tienda. El general Bismarck le había dejado bastante claro con una mirada que fuera a su tienda inmediatamente. Llegó hasta la tienda del general y asomó la cabeza, arrepintiéndose casi al instante de ello. Hizo como que no vio nada y carraspeó levemente la voz.

-Señor, ¿me buscabais?  
-Sí. Pasa Gilbert.

Antes de que pasara el albino, una mujer con las ropas más colocadas, salió toda sonrojada de la tienda, intentando reprimir una risita.

-No perdéis el tiempo, ¿verdad, señor?  
-Nunca es demasiado tarde ni pronto, para disfrutar de la compañía de una bella señorita. Peor no quería hablar contigo de eso.- se metió la camisa por dentro de los pantalones y encaró al albino.- ¿Por qué has traído a ese chico?  
-Me dio información bastante valiosa respecto al ejército francés.

Bismarck escupió al suelo.

-¡Malditos franceses! Venderían a su madre si así pudieran. ¿Por cuánto se ha comprado?  
-Por nada. No es más que un niño de catorce años.

Bismarck alzó una ceja.

-¿Catorce años? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Supongo que te recordó a Ludwig.- Gilbert tragó saliva. Era cierto que el parecido de ese chico con su hermano pequeño West era increíble, pero el francés seguía manteniendo esos rasgos tan característicos del país galo.- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es esa información?  
-Napoleón III ha contraído unas fuertes fiebres y lo han postrado en la cama. El representante francés ha sido obligado a permanecer junto a su jefe y no tomar parte en la batalla hasta la recuperación de este.  
-Esta guerra la tenemos ganada. La presencia de Napoleón III era importante, pero la del representante y su dominio con la espada, eran los verdaderos levantadores del ánimo francés. Bien hecho, Gilbert. ¿Qué vas a hacer con el chico?  
-Lo tendré bajo mi protección como mi ayudante. Él ha accedido y ahora mismo se está cambiando.  
-Ten cuidado, Gilbert. Es francés, al fin y al cabo. Te puede salir con cualquier cosa.  
-Lo sé. Conozco a Francis muy bien y me sé todos sus trucos.

Bismarck le miró antes de que el albino abandonara la tienda.

-¿Y qué harás cuando termine la guerra? ¿Lo matarás o le concederás la gracia de vivir?  
-Todavía no lo he decidido, pero si me sirve bien, creo que me decantaré por la segunda opción.- dijo abandonando la tienda.

A partir de ese día, se sucedieron cuatro batallas más. Napoleón III se había marchado a París a recuperarse de las fiebres que habían empeorado, dejando al mando al mariscal Aquiles Bazaine. Desde ese día, Francis también había vuelto al campo. La batalla de Mars-laTour tuvo lugar el dieciséis de agosto, en Mosela, provocando que los ejércitos franceses se replegaran a Châlons. Después de eso, el dieciocho de agosto, ambos volvieron a encontrarse. La batalla de Saint-Privat-la-Montagne, llevada a cabo al noroeste de Metz, se convirtió en un baño de sangre. Las tropas del mariscal Bazaine no pudieron hacer nada y fueron derrotado y masacrados por los prusianos. Francis estaba cada vez más enfadado y Gilbert, aunque estaba contento porque eso significaba que la victoria estaba cerca, no soportaba ver a su amigo tan enfadado con él. Nunca, se había enfadado tanto.

La siguiente batalla se demoró demasiado. Las tropas francesas no contaban con los suficientes efectivos para hacer frente a la potencia prusiana, por lo que el veinticinco de agosto, consiguen reunir a ciento cuarenta mil soldados bajo las órdenes de Mac-Mahon. El treinta de agosto tiene lugar la siguiente batalla, pero el ejército de Mac-Mahon no es suficiente, y es vencido obligando su retirada a la ciudad de Sedán. Francis soltaba humo por las orejas y los encuentros con el prusiano cada vez eran más desgarradores y ponzoñosos. El francés no quería ni verle, y el prusiano no hacía más que intentar hablar con él. Pero todo resultaba en vano. El treinta y uno de agosto, Bismarck manda, encabezados por Gilbert y bajo las órdenes del príncipe real de Prusia, dos ejércitos con doscientos cuarenta mil hombres y setecientos cañones. Gracias a eso, consiguieron acorralar a las tropas francesas de Mac-Mahon.

Los prusianos estaban eufóricos. Comían terreno francés sin apenas resistencia, y la poca que tenían, resultaba innecesaria contra los asombrosos prusianos, como los había autodenominado Gilbert. Y, pese a la felicidad que Gilbert pudiera experimentar, se sentía cansado. Cansado de semejante lucha sin final. ¿Cuántas batallas más tenía que llevar a cabo? Si hubiera sido contra el señorito, por verle morder el polvo y suplicar, habría hecho mil y más. Pero no contra su amigo. El mismo que no quería ni verle.

El albino entró a su tienda donde Pierre le esperaba pacientemente.

-¿Se encuentra bien, _Monsieur_ Gilbert?  
-No. Estoy cansado y Francis se niega a hablar conmigo. Es un cabezota.  
-No sé mucho acerca de _Monsieur_ Francis, pero no creo que esté enfadado con usted. Si son tan buenos amigos como usted me ha dicho, no puede guardarle rencor. Después de todo, ustedes solo están cumpliendo órdenes.- contestó el chico mientras le acercaba una copa con vino que Gilbert aceptó gustoso. No era muy fanático del vino, prefería la cerveza, pero estando en Francia, poca buena cerveza iba a encontrar.  
-Gracias, Pierre.

Bismarck entró en la tienda del albino con una sonrisa triunfal. El joven francés hizo una reverencia y fue a salir, pero el general se lo impidió.

-No hace falta que te vayas. Después de todo, tus servicios han sido muy beneficiosos para nosotros. Gilbert.- dijo mirando al representante tirado en una silla como si fuera una colilla.- Mañana emprenderemos la última batalla. Si esto sale bien, para la semana que viene volveremos a estar en casa, lejos de estos amantes del vino.- contestó con una mueca.- Echo de menos la cerveza.

Gilbert sonrió.

-Yo también. ¿De qué se trata el plan?  
-Atacaremos Sedán. Allí parte del ejército de Mac-Mahon se encuentra asentado tras su derrota el treinta de agosto.  
-¿No será peligroso para los civiles? Ellos no han hecho nada.  
-Siempre pensando en los más débiles. Al final no eres más que un blando.- suspiró Bismarck.- Pero tienes razón. Los civiles no correrán peligro, puesto que la batalla se realizará a campo abierto. En ningún momento entraremos en la ciudad, más que para reclamar nuestra victoria. Así que estate preparado.- se volvió hacia Pierre y le puso una mano en el hombro.- Chaval, tras esto, tú decidirás lo que hacer. O te quedas con nosotros y vienes a Prusia, o te quedas en tu tierra.

Bismarck salió dejando a ambos chicos en la tienda.

-¿Tendré la posibilidad de decidir?  
-Nos has servido bien. Es lo menos que podemos hacer, y un soldado siempre cumple sus promesas.- contestó seriamente Gilbert.  
-Muchas gracias, _Monsieur_.

La mañana llegó y Gilbert ya estaba preparado. Bismarck se quedaría en el campamento por una herida en el hombro izquierdo que había empeorado y se había abierto, poniendo en peligro su vida. Pero dejó el ejército en manos de Helmuth von Moltke.

Los ejércitos prusianos marcharon hasta el lugar donde se produciría la batalla. Los franceses todavía no habían llegado, aunque no tardaron demasiado. Gilbert divisó a Francis y su mirada azul mostraba determinación. Así que desde el principio irían con todo, ¿eh? Muy bien. Pero él pensaba ser el ganador. El asombroso Gilbert vencería para Prusia. El ataque empezó y Gilbert galopó hasta encontrarse con el representante francés, aunque había tenido que golpear a varios soldados para poder llegar al encuentro.

-Gilbert.  
-Buenos días Francis. ¿Hoy te dignas a hablarme?  
-Quiero dejar las cosas claras. Tengo demasiados interrogantes rondándome la cabeza.  
-¡Aah!

Un grito de dolor les hizo volverse a buscar la fuente de semejante voz y Francis palideció. Mac-Mahon había sido herido y se lo estaban llevando lejos de la batalla, aunque antes había dejado al mando al general De Wimpffen.

-Lo siento por Mac-Mahon.- dijo Gilbert.  
-No es cierto. Y lo sabes.  
-Creo que para todo lo que nos conocemos sigues sin confiar en mí.  
-¡¿Y cómo quieres que confíe en ti si echaste a mi embajador como si fuera un saco de basura?- gritó enfurecido Francis.  
-Vuestro embajador nunca os contó realmente qué fue lo que ocurrió aquella noche, ¿verdad?- preguntó Gilbert ladinamente.

Francis le miró fijamente y, ni corto ni perezoso, sacó su espada y comenzó a atacar a Gilbert, el cual lo esquivó y contrarrestó con su propia espada.

-Pensé que íbamos a hablar.  
-No hablo con calumniadores.- escupió Francis enfadado.  
-¡_Ängern_, Francis! ¡No empecemos! Que por esa misma regla de tres, yo no debería hablar con pervertidos como tú.  
-Por mí perfecto, _mon ami_.- dijo Francis, aunque por el tono que utilizó, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo.

Los aceros sonaban, replicaban, brillaban bajo los rayos de sol, pero no daban ningún tipo de tregua. Era una lucha, no por los ejércitos o por los países, era una batalla por el honor de dos personas.

-¡Francis!- gritó Gilbert.- ¡Si yo gano, tendrás que escucharme!  
-¡Eso es imposible, porque no pienso perder contra alguien tan egocentrista como tú!  
-¡Ja! ¡Todavía no he dicho nada sobre lo asombroso que soy, pero está bien que lo reconozcas!- gritó el albino tirando del caballo al francés y colocándose encima de él, apuntándole con la espada.-Gane.- dijo victorioso.  
-¡Nunca!  
-Espera, que lo diré para que me entiendas. _C'est fini, mon ami. Je gagne et vous m'entendez._

Francis soltó una carcajada y Gilbert suspiró aliviado. Parecía que el francés volvía a su estado original.

-¡Tienes una pronunciación horrible!  
-Bueno, da gracias que me he aprendido tu asqueroso idioma. Parece que tenéis metida una…  
-Suficiente. Mejor no te digo lo que me parece tu idioma.- dijo Francis interrumpiendo a Gilbert, pues sabía cómo iba a terminar aquella frase.  
-Mejor. ¿Me escucharás?  
-Ahora no. He perdido, ¿recuerdas? Tengo que reportarme con Napoleón III.

Gilbert asintió con la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. El ejército francés había sido derrotado y De Wimpffen había huido a la ciudad. ¡Valiente cobarde! El albino observó como su amigo se marchaba hacia la ciudad y notó como Helmuth von Moltke le ponía una mano sobre el hombro.

-Hemos ganado. Esto se ha terminado. Mañana asaltaremos la ciudad.  
-Bismarck prometió no hacer daño a los civiles.- le contestó Gilbert de malas maneras.  
-Lo sé. Y pienso cumplir su palabra.

El ejército prusiano levantó un pequeño campamento a pies de la ciudad. Mañana la tomarían y aquello se acabaría para siempre. ¡Volvería a beber cerveza! Y volvería a su amada tierra. Además, había conseguido que Francis se dignara a escucharle, que eso, era algo. Los soldados prusianos celebraron la victoria con bebida, pero Helmuth von Moltke y Gilbert les obligaron a irse a dormir y terminar con la fiesta, puesto que todavía no habían entrado a la ciudad. Con el despuntar del alba, Gilbert, junto al general von Moltke y unos cuantos soldados, encontraron una entrada a la ciudad y encuentran a Napoleón III acompañado de De Wimpffen y Francis.

-Así que este es el fin, ¿verdad?- preguntó el que fuera emperador.  
-Así es. ¿Vas a oponer algún tipo de resistencia?- preguntó von Moltke y, al recibir una negación por parte del hombre, hizo una seña a sus soldados para que lo apresaran. De Wimpffen se acerca a von Moltke y le hace una pequeña reverencia.  
-Ordenaré la rendición de la ciudad.- y dicho esto, se marchó, dejando a Francis en compañía de los prusianos.

Von Moltke miró a Gilbert y luego a Francis y salió de la habitación. Lo que tuvieran que decirse, era mejor que lo hicieran en privado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que contarme?  
-¿Descubriste lo que pasó en realidad aquella noche?  
-No. ¿Debería hacerlo? El telegrama que salió publicado creo que fue más que suficiente, _mon ami_.- dijo Francis sentándose en la silla que previamente había ocupado Napoleón III.

Gilbert suspiró y también tomó asiento.

-Tu embajador le exigió a mi rey que obligara al príncipe Leopoldo a renunciar públicamente al trono español. Y, tras la negativa de mi rey, este se marchó del palacio.  
-¿No le echaron?  
-No.  
-Pero… pero el telegrama…

Gilbert rió. Francis podía ser tan despistado a veces.

-Fue un ardid del general Bismarck para lograr la unificación del los estados del sur de Alemania y anexionarlos a Prusia.  
-¡¿Qué? ¡Estáis locos!- gritó Francis despeinándose el cabello.  
-No lo creo. Dime una cosa, ¿por qué decidisteis atacarnos en primer lugar?

Francis le miró receloso. No debía hablar de eso con nadie, pero dado que Napoleón III había sido apresado…

-Queríamos unir a la nación y la única forma era declarándoos la guerra a vosotros.  
-Entonces ninguno de los dos somos santos. ¿Crees que Antonio si lo será por nosotros?

Francis alzó una ceja escéptico.

-¿Antonio? ¿Un santo? Antes iríamos nosotros al cielo, _mon ami_. O el cejotas me dejaría tocar sus regiones vitales.- contestó el francés poniendo una mueca pervertida, los ojos en blanco y un hilito de baba colgaba de su comisura izquierda.

Gilbert rió. Parece que todavía estaba resentido con Antonio por la expulsión de Isabel II de España, provocando que se exiliara en Francia.

-Pues era eso. No creas todo lo que lees por ahí, porque el asombroso yo estuvo durante la reunión y no pasó más que lo que te he contado.  
-Ya… Gilbert, te conozco demasiado bien. ¿Crees realmente que no sé que me ocultas cosas?- Francis exhaló un suspiro.- Pero da igual, me fio de tu palabra. Y ahora, si me disculpas, me marcho.  
-¿Te marchas, a dónde?  
-A París. Tengo que informar de lo sucedido a los ministros. Adiós, Gilbert.

El albino no tuvo tiempo de despedirse puesto que el francés ya se había marchado. Tampoco tuvo oportunidad de decirle lo del joven rehén francés. Suspiró. Al día siguiente, el tres de septiembre, se firmó el acta de rendición en el palacio de Belleveu. Por último, el cuatro de septiembre, Napoleón III es llevado a Wilhelmshöhe, cerca de Kassel, en cautiverio y continua vigilancia.

Por el contrario, Gilbert se dirigió hacia París, pero la ciudad había sido cerrada y no permitía la entrada del ejército prusiano. Lo último que supo es que se había formado la Comuna dos días antes de la llegada del ejército prusiano y que se había instaurado la República. Solo se le vino a la cabeza un nombre. Francis. Miró a los muros de la ciudad y le vio desde una de las ventanas de la torre.

-¿No vas a dar nada por perdido hasta el último momento? ¿Verdad?- dijo Gilbert mirándole directamente.- Pues el asombroso yo, tampoco da nada por ganado hasta que no lo consigue todo.- se giró hacia los soldados y gritó a viva voz.- ¡Cortad los suministros de alimentos a la ciudad! ¡París quedara asediado desde ese momento! ¡No cesen con el ataque a los muros hasta que consigamos entrar!

* * *

******Alemán**

******Ängern: Joder**

**Francés**

**Mon ami: Mi amigo  
Monsieur: Señor  
****C'est fini, mon ami. Je gagne et vous m'entendez:_ Se acabó, amigo mio. Yo gano y tú me escuchas._**

* * *

**¡Pues ya está el capítulo!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**¡Lo siento! Dije que subiría el lunes, pero me ha resultado imposible. Tengo demasiado flancos abiertos y no sé ni como voy a llevarlos. Y eso que todavía me queda por subir unos cuantos xD El próximo capítulo... supongo que igual para la semana que viene, no quiero decir día concreto, porque visto lo visto, no soy buena con las fechas de subida (a no ser que lo tenga escrito de antemano, cosa que no resulta así xD)**

**Ann Aseera: Si... Pero creo que Gilbo nos resulta sexy en cualquier estado xD Sí, no creo que Eli aceptara de buena gana, digo... Es un matrimonio concertado y si tiene sentimientos por nuestro Gilbo... pues peor. Pero bueno, solo le queda poner buena cara al mal tiempo xD Realmente es eso. A las naciones, si es que de verdad existen (ojalá xD), no deben de darles ningún tipo de libertad o decisión. Hay un grupo de mandatarios y esos son los que cortan el bacalao. Ellos no son más que piezas de ajedrez y las batallas o situaciones el tablero a cuadros. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Dios! Me has matado con "Porque aún querrás comparar las habilidades en la cama de alguien con el ego como Gilbert a las de un soso como Roderich U.u Ni punto de comparación, bonita..." ¡Cuanta razón! Pero con lo orgulloso que es Gilbert, dudo mucho que Gilbert se ofreciera a eso, teniendo en cuenta lo de que era La orden de los Caballeros Teutones y la religión era tan severa (y que decir del adulterio -.-U) ¡El Bad Friends Trio es genial! Eso no se puede negar y es imposible no quererlos... aunque a Francis durante este capítulo me han dado ganas de pegarle (¡y eso que lo he escrito yo!) Por saber, saben hacer más cosas a parte de emborracharse, pero como estamos en horario infantil (12:40 de la mañana en España), pues no podemos decir cochinadas... Aunque tu sabes por donde van los tiros xD Eso seguro...  
"Asignatura de Historia Mundial... Llega el profesor y pone Hetalia.  
-Debéis aprenderos estos videos como si fuera el Padre Nuestro (que no es que yo sea creyente, pero estando un colegio católico te obligan a aprendértelo como las tablas de multiplicar xD)"**

**Joker-jo: A mi tampoco me gusta el AusHun... pero por desgracia fue parte de la historia. Aunque todos sabemos que por quién suspira Hungría es por el sexoso de Gilbo. Solo hay que recordar la cara que pone cuando Gilbo descubre que Hungría era mujer y le da toda su ropa para que se tape. Por supuesto, se marcha sonrojadito... ¡Mas mono! Uff... es que imaginarte al asombroso Gilbo llorando, dan ganas de ir a consolarle... ^^**

**CherryMurder: ¡No es culpa mía! ¡Lo juro! Gilbo sufrió mucho en la historia y... ¡Lo sigue haciendo! *se vuelve hacia Rusia con una metralleta* ¡Iván, devuélvele el territorio a Gilbert! ¡Prusia tiene que seguir existiendo! *Rusia le quita la metralleta y comienza a comérsela* Él ya es uno conmigo, ¿da? *Eire se va a llorar al rincón***

**En fin, aquí dejo el capitulo...**

**Como ya he dicho antes, subiré nuevo capítulo la semana que viene, pero no digo cuando, porque no soy buena cumpliendo fechas... (¡Este domingo juega Toño contra el hermano mayor de Arthur! ¡Tenemos que ganar! ¡Tenéis que animar a un miembro del Bad Friends Trio! ¡Y Toño os regalará tomates y una de sus sonrisas sexys!)**

**En fin, un besito muy, muy grande. ^^**

**Nos leemos =D**

**Ciao**

**P.D: ¿Un comentario, una crítica, un tomatazo, una piedra, un review? Cartas bomba no, por favor =D**


	4. 1871: Creación del Imperio Alemán

**¡Hola!**

**Por fin, hemos llegado al desenlace de la Guerra Franco-Prusiana. La verdad es que he sufrido escribiendo tanto este capítulo como el anterior... ¡No soporto ver a mis niños enfadados y peleando entre ellos! ¡Es muy triste!**

**Todos los datos que hay en el capítulo, están sacados de la Wikipedia y de libros de Historia que tengo tirados por casa...**

**Este capítulo, espero que no resulte extremadamente aburrido, la verdad es que no sabía como darle el desenlace correcto y bueno, creo que no está mal y da pie a que leáis un poco de la historia de Francia, por ejemplo (el final es la clave, aunque no demasiado puesto que me he tomado un poco de licencia literaria xD)**

**Espero que este, nuevamente, no salga como una patata (pero no de las que le gustan a Ludwig).**

**1 beso muy grande. =D  
Ciao^^**

* * *

Año 1871

¿Cuántos meses habrían pasado? Habían llegado el cuatro de septiembre y, aún así, todavía continuaban a las afueras de París; esperando un solo error por parte de la Guardia Nacional que se había adueñado de la protección de la ciudad fortificada. Lo primero que hicieron fue cortar cualquier tipo de suministro. La ciudad no recibiría comida de ninguna parte, o eso era lo que les habían ordenado. También estaban obligados a bombardearles sin descanso, sin tregua, hasta que alguien saliera pidiendo clemencia dispuestos a firmar cualquier cosa. O, en su defecto, hacerse con el control de dicha ciudad.

Gilbert miraba la ciudad con la melancolía impresa en sus pupilas rojas. Quería que esa guerra se acabara inmediatamente, no quería continuar en aquel país, destruyendo y haciendo daño a uno de sus amigos. Francis, aun contando todos sus defectos, era un buen amigo. Bien, es cierto que se han peleado en millones de ocasiones, pero siempre habían acabado bien. No deseaba perderle como amigo. No quería que continuara sufriendo, puesto que cada sanguinario ataque a la ciudad era como clavarle un puñal en el corazón. Y Gilbert lo entendía perfectamente. Cada vez que moría alguno de sus soldados, cada vez que era atacada alguna de sus tierras, lo sentía en el cuerpo como si le estuvieran infligiendo la peor de las torturas.

Miró a sus soldados. El cansancio, la incertidumbre y el hambre estaban haciendo mella en ellos. Tenían ojeras y la cara demacrada. Los muertos comenzaban a engrosar las listas de fallecidos gracias a las enfermedades, infecciones o ataques. ¿Cuánto más tendrían que esperar?

Antes de que se hubieran dado cuenta, el frío había llegado hasta ellos y lo había cubierto todo con un manto blanco de fina nieve. Pero, lo que debía ser cristalino y puro, se encontraba ahora manchado de sangre, perturbándolo y mancillándolo, sin tener un único resultado. ¡Ah! Ahora se acordaba. Estaban a enero. El frío enero. Finales de enero. Habían pasado casi cinco largos e interminables meses y la ciudad parecía insistir en sobrevivir a sus continuados ataques. El albino alzó la mirada al cielo. Estaba grisáceo, cubierto de nubes y sin dejar vislumbrar rayo alguno de sol. Miró hacia la ciudad y le vio. Allí, desde una de las ventanas, le esperaba Francis. Siempre, sobre esa hora del día, el rubio se asomaba a la ventana para ver la situación. Pero esta no mejoraba. Miraba a Gilbert como si él pudiera hacer algo, pero luego suspiraba con resignación al entender la realidad. Ellos no eran más que meras marionetas en aquel juego entre dirigentes. Marionetas que debían acatar a la perfección y sin taras los mandatos caprichosos de sus jefes.

El albino notó una mano sobre el hombro y se encontró con Ludwig. Le sonrió amargamente y centró nuevamente su mirada a la ventana, pero el francés había desaparecido.

-¿_Bruder_? ¿Estás bien?  
-Sí. ¿No deberías estar con tus tropas?

El rubio de ojos azules bajó la mirada un poco incómodo.

-Pero te vi tan distraído, que pensé que quizás te pasaba algo y que tal vez querrías contármelo.

Gilbert soltó una carcajada propia de él.

-¡Kesesesesesese~! ¡Por favor, Ludwig! ¡Soy el grandioso yo! No hay nada que me pueda deprimir. ¡Soy el más fuerte de todos!  
-Lo sé. Pero… no creo que Francis esté enfadado contigo.

Un par de ojos rojos se clavaron sobre los azules de Ludwig, mirándolo con asombro.

-¿Creías que no me habría dado cuenta? Eres como un libro abierto, _bruder_.  
-Como sea…  
-¡Ludwig! ¡Ven inmediatamente!- gritó uno de los generales por lo que el rubio se disculpó con su hermano mayor y se marchó corriendo.  
-Es tan genial estar solo…- contestó Gilbert mientras se dirigía a su tienda.

Entró mientras se intentaba despojar de la chaqueta. No sabía por qué, pero es estaba resultando sumamente incómoda. El calor que recorría su cuerpo era insoportable, pese al frío que hacía fuera. Su comportamiento era inexplicable. Nunca le había sucedido algo parecido. Antes de que pudiera meterse en la cama un rato a descansar, von Moltke apareció tras la tela respirando entrecortadamente.

-¡Gilbert! ¡Necesitamos que salgas!  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Los franceses. Han vuelto a comenzar el bombardeo, debemos contraatacar y te necesitamos en el flanco norte.

No lo pensó dos veces. Se enfundó nuevamente la chaqueta y salió a comandar el ejército norte. Los gritos de guerra, la pólvora y el olor a sangre cubrían el ambiente. Y, mientras tanto, él notaba como el peso de aquellas muertes hacían mella en su cuerpo.

-¡Fuego! ¡No dejéis de atacar hasta que yo os lo diga!- gritó el albino una vez hubo llegado al lugar señalado.- ¡Tú, reúne dos escuadrones y que disparen a las murallas! ¡Tú, organiza a tus hombres para que se encarguen de los cañones! ¡Deben estar continuamente disparando! ¡No podemos concederles ningún tipo de tregua!  
-Pero señor…  
-¡¿Qué?

Gilbert miró al soldado que había osado contradecirle.

-La pólvora se está acabando. ¿Cómo vamos a seguir disparando los cañones?  
-La buscas, la pintas o la haces aparecer por arte de magia. ¡Me da igual! ¡No dejéis de disparar! ¡Es una orden!

Los cañones rugían al igual que los rifles, siempre apuntando al mismo objetivo. La ciudad. El fuerte que había estado resistiendo durante tanto tiempo. Y los franceses tampoco se quedaban atrás. Intentaban luchar con todas sus fuerzas o, con las pocas que les quedaban. Pero resultaba en vano. Pronto, y antes de que Gilbert se lo imaginara, cortaron el ataque. Una humareda grisácea y negruzca se erigía frente a sus ojos y apenas podían ver con claridad.

Pronto, la nube se dispersó y abrió los ojos, con sorpresa. Las puertas de la ciudad se habían abierto. Un hombre, montado sobre un corcel blanco, se acercaba galopante hacia ellos. Llevaba una bandera blanca sujeta de un pequeño mástil, a modo de estandarte, y la movía con parsimonia.

Gilbert sonrió. Aquel pequeño gesto, le hizo recordar al pequeño Italia Veneciano con sus banderas blancas esparcidas por doquier, mientras la agitaba con brío y maestría. Nada que ver con aquel francés salido de la ciudad. Podrían pedirles clases a ambos hermanos italianos de "¿Cómo ondear correctamente una bandera blanca de rendición?". Pero no era momento de ponerse a recordar momentos nostálgicos o divertidos. Tenía que saber qué era lo que se proponía aquel hombre al venir hasta el campamento. El albino ordenó la reagrupación de las tropas nortes y su vigilancia exhaustiva a la ciudad.

-¡Replegaos! ¡Todas las tropas juntas! ¡No olvidéis la vigilancia! ¡A la menor señal de ataque, volver a disparar los cañones!- y antes de que volviera a ser interrumpido por el mismo soldado de antes, el cual parecía no haber aprendido la lección sobre no interrumpir al asombroso Gilbert, continuó con las órdenes.- ¡Es una orden!

La movilización de los soldados fue rápida y eficiente. Gilbert sonrió y se acercó hasta donde el mariscal von Moltke esperaba al hombre a caballo. El hombre que se aproximaba sobre el animal era de baja estatura, gordo y calvo. Tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, pero no le ganaba a la normal de Ludwig.

-Bien hecho, Gilbert.- contestó el hombre y fijó su mirada en el francés que recientemente había llegado hasta ellos.- ¿Qué se le ofrece, señor…?  
-Soy el general Louis Adolphe Thiers, designado como el presidente provisional de la Tercera República Francesa.- contestó con un marcadísimo acento francés. Gilbert solo hizo una mueca. Resultaba más empalagoso que Francis al hablar, y el albino creía que tal hazaña era imposible.

Von Moltke sonrió lateralmente y preguntó con toda la superioridad del mundo.

-¿Y a qué debemos su pequeña visita a nuestro humilde campamento?- pronunció con toda la sorna que le fue posible.  
-Deseamos que se firme un armisticio. Pero desearía poder hablar con el líder del ejército prusiano.  
-¿Con el general Bismarck?- preguntó Von Moltke.- Por supuesto. Síganos.- antes de comenzar a caminar, se dirigió a Gilbert en alemán.- Gehen und warnen den allegemeinen Bismarck. Bald werden wir da sein.

Gilbert asintió a la orden salió corriendo de camino a la tienda del general. No había salido para el último ataque, por lo que Gilbert pensó que podría estar ocupado. Y, en efecto. Estaba muy ocupado. Solo había que escuchar los gemidos para darse cuenta de eso.

-¿Señor? ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Gilbert sonrojado e intentando parecer lo más indiferente posible.  
-Un momento, Gilbert.- dijo roncamente Bismarck.- Vístete rápido.- le dijo a alguien en un susurro y por contestación escuchó una voz femenina riéndose.

La mujer de la última vez volvió a salir de la tienda y Gilbert, por un momento, pensó que había estado viajando con ellos por capricho de su general.

-Adelante, Gilbert.

El albino accedió al interior de la tienda y suspiró. El olor a sudor era demasiado fuerte.

-Señor, el general Thiers desea verle.  
-¿Francés?  
-Sí. Desea firmar un armisticio, pero exige verlo a usted primero.  
-Muy bien. Reuniros en tu tienda. La mía no está en condiciones de recibir a nadie.- como vio que Gilbert no se movía, le miró severamente.- Gilbert, tengo que asearme. _Wir_!

Gilbert salió prácticamente corriendo de la tienda e interceptó a von Moltke y a Thiers.

-El general ha dicho que los recibirá en mi tienda.  
-_Warum in ihrem geschäft_?- preguntó von Moltke alzando una ceja.  
-_Erraten_.- contestó Gilbert con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
-_Verstandem_.- dijo.- General Thiers, estaremos más cómodos en la tienda de nuestro representante.

Los tres hombres caminaron en completo silencio hasta la tienda del albino. No es que fuera la mejor del campamento, pero estaba decentemente ordenada, menos la cama, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por von Moltke.

-_Traurig. __Ich hatte keine zeit._- dijo mientras acomodaba un poco las sábanas rápidamente.

Los otros dos hombres se sentaron en la mesa mientras esperaban a Bismarck.

-_Wissen sie ob lang zu sein_?- preguntó von Moltke a Gilbert, el cual se encogió de hombros.  
-_Ich wan nicht spezifisch_.

Pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho más. Bismarck apareció por la puerta perfectamente arreglado y saludó a los hombres dentro de dicha tienda.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué debemos su visita, señor Thiers?- preguntó Bismarck. No le gustaba andarse por las ramas.  
-Deseo firmar un armisticio. Queremos que cese el asedio a la ciudad de París. La gente se está muriendo por falta de suministros y las enfermedades asolan a la población.

Bismarck sonrió de lado.

-Sabes lo que eso conlleva, ¿verdad?

Thiers asintió y Bismarck sonrió.

-Pues procedamos con ello. Gilbert, prepárate para entrar en la ciudad. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- dijo antes de desaparecer con von Moltke y Thiers.

Por un momento, aunque solo fue un segundo, Gilbert agradeció que aquello fuera a terminar. Miró el pequeño diario que tenía sobre su escritorio. Siempre llevaba consigo cuadernos para escribir todo lo que le sucedía. Y hoy, al mirar la fecha, pudo respirar tranquilo. 18 de Enero. Por fin, se acabaría toda esta locura empezada por un simple telegrama falso. Antes de salir, observó una pequeña caja de no mucha profundidad y sonrió. La abrió y sacó su contenido. Tres banderas, perfectamente dobladas y descoloridas por el sol, recuerdo del comienzo de una fuerte y gran amistad. La bandera prusiana, blanca con aquella majestuosa águila de color negra alzando una espada. La bandera del reino de Francia, llena de aquellas flores de lis tan características de sus borbones, con el escudo azul rey y dos ángeles bordeándolo. Por último, la bandera del Imperio Español, con aquel escudo tan enrevesado lleno de símbolos pertenecientes a los diferentes reinos que hubo, a sus casas monárquicas, coronado por la corona española y dos lazos rojos largos a cada lado, sin contar con la esfera dorada que rodeaba dicho escudo. Aquel momento supuso el comienzo de algo muy fuerte y, si Francis pensaba hacerse el loco, él pensaba recordárselo.

Se guardó las banderas dentro de la chaqueta y salió de su tienda. Montó en su semental y caminó junto a su rey, sus generales, Ludwig y un grupo numeroso de soldados hasta el Palacio de Versalles. Se dirigieron hasta la Galería de los Espejos y Gilbert sonrió. Francis estaba presente, mirando al suelo con algo de rabia contenida. El albino sabía lo poco que le gustaba perder y, lo que más le extrañó fue que no se pusiera a realizar el típico melodrama mientras mordía su pañuelo rosa bordado.

Thiers acompañó al rey Guillermo I hasta una pequeña plataforma donde descansaba un trono.

-Tras mucho tiempo de interminables conflictos, se ha pactado la paz para nuestras dos naciones.- dijo Thiers mientras todos le miraban fijamente.- Una serie de demandas por parte de los vencedores serán cumplidas hoy aquí, frente a los ojos de nuestro señor, en la Galería de los Espejos, lugar señalado por la importante historia que contienen sus paredes.- Thiers se volvió hacia el monarca bajo la supervisión de los soldados. Más le valía que no fuera una trampa.- A partir de hoy, se le conocerá como el emperador Guillermo I del Imperio Alemán.  
-_Es lebe der Kaiser Wilhelm I_!- gritó von Moltke.  
-_Vivat! Vivat! Vivat_!- gritaron todos mientras miraban a su rey.

Guillermo I se aclaró la voz y proclamó con voz solemne.

-¡Desde el día de hoy, se completa la unificación alemana! Hemos trabajado muy duro para conseguirlo, pero, por fin, ese día ha llegado. ¡El Imperio Alemán es un hecho!- gritó con voz fuerte y contundente.

Gilbert sonrió y abrazó a su pequeño hermano Ludwig, quién no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa. Las celebraciones continuaron y Gilbert aprovechó uno de los momentos en los que podía estar solo para acercarse hasta Francis. El rubio se encontraba en uno de los balcones, mirando melancólicamente a la luna con una copa de vino entre sus manos.

-No creo que la luna te vaya a dar aquellos que deseas.  
-¿Y qué se supone que es lo que deseo?- preguntó girándose y enfrentando al albino.  
-Tranquilidad, serenidad, pocas represalias.

Francis sonrió tristemente.

-Pero sé que eso no va a ser posible. ¿O acaso vais a tener piedad de mí?  
-Eso no corre por cuenta mía…  
-Lo sé.- dio un sorbo a la copa y volvió a jugar con ella.- Estoy cansado. Cada vez me hago mayor y siento como si las fuerzas me flaquearan y abandonaran. Antes no me pasaba nada de eso.

Gilbert apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del francés y se situó a su lado, contemplando la luna.

-Estamos en el mismo barco. Pero no podemos hacer nada, solo aguantar.

Francis asintió y ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-¿No deberías estar celebrándolo con tus soldados?  
-Debería, pero preferí quedarme aquí con un buen amigo, aunque no sea tan asombroso como yo, se le puede conceder el estar en mi magnífica presencia.  
-Por supuesto. Me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.- dijo Francis.  
-¿Qué detalle?  
-Tu gran ego. Ojalá estuviera Antonio para ayudarme a aguantarte mejor.

Gilbert le miró enfadado.

-¿Para aguantarme mejor? ¡Soy el único y asombroso Gilbert del Reino de Prusia, provincia del gran y mejorado Imperio Alemán! ¿Cómo que aguantarme? ¡Soy yo el que tiene que aguantar a personas inferiores en grandeza a mí!

Francis soltó una risita.

-_Je plaisante, je plaisante, mon ami_.  
-Odio tus bromas, Francis. Lo sabes.  
-¿Vas a invadir mis regiones vitales?  
-¡No!- gritó Gilbert horrorizado.

Francis solo rió con más ganas al observar la cara del prusiano. Siempre fue muy inocente en ese aspecto.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo?  
-¿Por qué, _mon ami_? Tú no tienes la culpa. Solo cumples órdenes.  
-No siempre cumplo órdenes.- contestó Gilbert mirando fijamente al francés.

El rubio solo alzó una ceja en incredulidad. No parecía creerle.

-¿No me crees?  
-No. Eres conocido precisamente por ser un magnífico soldado. Te tomas todo en serio, cumples los mandatos a rajatabla y sin ningún fallo. ¿No es la perfecta definición del soldado perfecto?  
-Pues mira esto.- y dicho esto, Gilbert sacó las tres banderas del interior de su chaqueta.

Francis abrió los ojos asombrado.

-_Mon Dieu_! _C'est incroyable_!- exclamó con una sonrisa.- ¿Las has guardado durante todo este tiempo?  
-Por supuesto.  
-Entonces has cumplido las órdenes a la perfección, ¿verdad?- preguntó Francis, aunque más bien pareció una afirmación.  
-¡¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Lo he hecho porque he querido!

Francis asintió con una sonrisa.

-D'accord, d'accord. Ne vous fâchez pas. Seulement est une petite blague.

Gilbert bufó molesto, pero continuó viendo en silencio las estrellas junto a su amigo. Ludwig esbozó una sonrisa al observar a su hermano mayor desde la lejanía. Era bueno tener amigos, aunque en ese caso, fueran tan raros como Francis.

El mes de mayo llegó rápidamente, concretamente el diez, más de lo que le hubiera gustado a Gilbert, pero en esta ocasión, tendría que moverse nuevamente al país francés para proceder a la firma del Tratado de Fráncfort. Gilbert acompañó a su rey y a Bismarck hasta Fráncfort de Meno, donde les esperaban Francis junto a Thiers, jefe de la Tercera República Francesa.

Entraron a una gran sala con un escritorio y cómodas sillas tapizadas con ricas telas y ambos jefes de cada país, se sentaron. Gilbert y Francis permanecieron de pie, a la expectativa de lo acaecido.

-Estamos aquí para firmar el Tratado de Fráncfort, el cuál ratificará el anterior Tratado de Versalles, acordado por el general Otto von Bismarck y el jefe del gobierno francés, Adolphe Thiers.

Ambos dirigentes asintieron y el notario comenzó con las cláusulas. Algunos de esos puntos fueron la confirmación de la frontera entre la República Francesa y el Imperio Alemán, la anexión de los territorios de Alsacia-Lorena y parte de los Vosgos, el permiso de desfile de las tropas alemanas por París, el reconocimiento de Guillermo I de Prusia como emperador alemán y el pago de la indemnización de guerra que Francia debía pagar, ascendiendo a más de cinco mil millones de francos de oro. Mientras ese pago no se realizara al completo, los militares alemanes ocuparían una parte del territorio francés.

Gilbert se sintió mal por Francis. Había salido muy mal parado. Sin embargo, hubo algo que les alivió a ambos. Se permitió el comercio entre los dos países y el intercambio de los prisioneros de guerra. El albino pensó en el pequeño Pierre y en que todavía no le había hablado a Francis sobre él. ¿Se enfadaría mucho si le dijera que lo tomó como rehén para sacarle información? O, por el contrario, ¿se lo perdonaría?

Cuando terminaron de firmar dicho tratado, Gilbert fue a dirigirse hacia Francis, pero un soldado, de los que le había venido acompañando, se acercó con él y pronunció las siguientes palabras, haciendo que el rostro de Gilbert perdiera todo el color.

-_Das kind getötet haben Pierre_.  
-_Wer_?  
-_Die armeen von Versailles, als sie die stadt París eingetragen_.  
-_Scheiße!_

Gilbert se llevó las manos a la cabeza. El pequeño niño que había "salvado", había sido cruelmente asesinado por estar en el lugar y momento menos indicado. Pierre había decidido volver a su ciudad, volver a sus raíces, pero había llegado muy pronto su final. Una pequeña lágrima cayó por el rostro del prusiano que enseguida se recompuso y miró al soldado.

-_Nicht ein wort davon_.  
-_Selbstverständlich_.- contestó el soldado y se marchó rápidamente.

* * *

**(Por orden de aparición)  
**

**Alemán  
**

**Bruder: Hermano  
Gehen und warnen den allegemeinen Bismarck. Bald werden wir da sein: Vete y avisa al general Bismarck. Pronto estaremos allí.  
Wir: Vamos  
Warum in ihrem geschäft?: ¿Por qué en tu tienda?  
****Erraten: Adivina  
Verstandem: Comprendido  
Traurig. Ich hatte keine zeit: Lo siento. No me dio tiempo.  
Wissen sie ob lang zu sein?: ¿Sabes si va a tardar mucho?  
Ich wan nicht spezifisch: No me lo especificó.  
Es lebe der Kaiser Wilhelm I!: ¡Viva el emperador Guillermo I!  
Vivat!: ¡Viva!**

**Francés**

**Je plaisante, je plaisante: Era broma, era broma.  
Mon Dieu!: ¡Dios mio!  
C'est incroyable: ¡Es increíble!  
D'accord, d'accord. Ne vous fâchez pas. Seulement est une petite blague: De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No te enfades. Solamente es una pequeña broma.**

**Alemán (nuevamente)  
**

**Das kind getötet haben Pierre: Han asesinado al niño Pierre.  
Wer?: ¿Quién?  
Die armeen von Versailles, als sie die stadt París eingetragen: Los ejércitos de Versalles, cuando entraron en la ciudad de París.  
Scheiße!: ¡Joder!  
Nicht ein wort davon: Ni una sola palabra  
Selbstverständlich: Entendido**

* * *

**¡Pues ya está el capítulo!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Aquí está el capítulo, como dije, para la semana que viene (o sea sé, esta xD). Me ha quedado algo corto en comparación con los demás, pero lo juro, no tenía de dónde sacar más chicha. O por lo menos, esa inspiración divina no acudía a mi cabeza =S**

******Ann Aseera: Eso es cierto... Yo creo que también dí todos los Napoleones pero solo se habló de Prusia durante la Guerra de Sucesión Austriaca y la Unificación Alemana. Durante la Primera Guerra Mundial y la Segunda, a mí por lo menos, ni me la mencionaron. Vamos a pegar a Alfred y a Iván por hacerle esto al maravilloso Gilbert. ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre? xD Himaruya es un agente secreto y nosotras sus compinches xD Es que la época Napoleónica es bastante oscura, de hecho, tras la Comuna de París, el 28 de Mayo o cosa así en París, se llevó a cabo la "Semana Sangrienta" donde murieron no se si fueron más de 30.000 personas. Una bestialidad =S Pues sí, habría sido genial, pero nos tendremos que aguantar con que no pasó nada de eso... Francis y Gilbo lo tuvieron que pasar mal, pobrecitos. A mi me obligan a enfrentarme a mi mejor amiga y me puede dar un ataque. Pierre... el pobre no ha durado mucho, pero porque tiene que ver con lo que te he dicho de la Semana Sangrienta, ya que hubo otros asesinatos antes de esa semana (que fue del 21 al 28). ¡Los prusianos tuvieron el mejor ejército del mundo! Pero sí, tienes toda la razón, es una verdadera lástima que nadie los recuerde... ¡Menos nosotras! Tenemos que hacer una manifestación por Madrid (o cualquier otra ciudad xD), para revindicar el derecho de Prusia como nación nuevamente. Aunque tengamos que pegarnos con Iván, sus tuberías y la loca de su hermana pequeña xD**

******¡Dios! ¡Hoy jugamos contra Croacia! ¡Espero que Toño lo haga bien, porque me puede dar un ataque al corazón! (Cruzaremos los dedos por la victoria española) ¡Y ayer ganó Portugal y Alemania! ¡Están en cuartos! Soy feliz *baila encima de la mesa***

******En fin. Capítulo la semana que viene, lo más seguro el lunes, pero no aseguro nada.**

******Y nada, que espero que sigáis leyendo la historia.**

******1 beso muy grande.**

******Ciao =D**

**********P.D: ¿Un comentario, una crítica, un tomatazo, una piedra, un review? Cartas bomba no, por favor =D**


	5. 1878: Congreso de Berlín

**¡Hola!**

**¡Ya estoy aquí!**

**Este capítulo, la verdad es que me ha costado bastante escribirlo y me parece un poco de relleno porque tampoco hay mucho que contar... Un tratado y punto. Pero tenía que darle algo de dramatismo, así que bueno... Ya lo leeréis abajo xD**

**Y, además, me extrañó mucho que entre el último capítulo y el siguiente (o sea, este) pasaran siente años sin grandes cambios... En España había revueltas cada dos por tres, y asesinatos... Pero bueno, como no tengo un libro de historia alemana de los que utilizan en sus institutos... pues tendré que aguantarme y conformarme con los atlas y santa wikipedia xD**

**Espero que os guste.**

**1 besito**

* * *

Año 1878 

Habían pasado ya siete años desde que Gilbert vio por última vez a Francis. Y siete años desde que había muerto Pierre. Lo único que volvió a saber Gilbert fue que el cuerpo del joven muchacho fue tirado a una fosa común. Desde el año pasado, la guerra ruso-turca dio comienzo. Rusia deseaba conseguir el acceso al Mar Mediterráneo y, de paso, liberas a los pueblos eslavos situados en los Balcanes del yugo inquisidor del Imperio Otomano. La guerra había transcurrido a favor de Rusia durante todo este tiempo pero, antes de que pudieran entrar en Estambul, Inglaterra mandó un número de tropas para detener el avance de los rusos. Iván y Arthur se enfrentaron y ninguno de los dos parecía contento con la presencia del otro, pero Iván acabó aceptando el retirarse firmando un acuerdo.

Y era por eso que estábamos reunidos. Era tres de marzo y nada interesante había sucedido con el Reino de Prusia. Sabía que algo estaba pasando en San Stefano, en Estambul. Otto estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa y les dirigía una mirada fija a ambos hermanos.

-Gilbert, tenemos que estar atentos.  
-¿Bla qluéd sle bleferde, blennior?- preguntó Gilbert con la boca llena de comida.  
-¡No hables con la boca llena!- le reprendió Bismarck.

Gilbert tragó ruidosamente y miró a su jefe.

- ¿A qué se refiere, señor?  
-Se está llevando a cabo la firma del tratado de paz entre el Imperio Ruso y el Imperio Otomano.  
-¿Y, eso qué es lo que tiene que ver con nosotros? Ni siquiera hemos tomado partido en la guerra.  
-Lo sé- contestó Bismarck-. Pero no es eso a lo que me refiero.

Esta vez fue Ludwig quién habló.

-¿Y de qué se trata?  
-Ese tratado no durará demasiado- contestó Bismarck.  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Gilbert sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo dicho por su general.  
-Gilbert, parece mentira. Comienza a utilizar el cerebro- le reprochó el hombre mientras que Gilbert solo bajaba la mirada apenado-. Habrá gente que no esté de acuerdo con las clausulas tomadas.  
-¿Y nosotros nos aprovecharemos de eso?- preguntó el rubio temeroso de equivocarse.  
-Exacto.  
-Pero eso nos haría parecernos a los franceses.

Bismarck suspiró. No podía entender como su representante, aún cuando se llevaba tan bien con el representante francés, no tragara a su población.

-En fin. Vosotros solo estar preparados para tomar parte en una nueva reunión.

Gilbert y Ludwig terminaron de comer y salieron al jardín, en busca de algo de tranquilidad. Sus ejércitos estaban entrenando duramente y, aunque les hubiera gustado participar con ellos, su general se lo había prohibido expresamente. Quería que mantuvieran la cabeza totalmente en la tierra. Y así pasaron los días y llegó una notificación a la casa del Imperio Alemán. Inglaterra y el Imperio Austrohúngaro no estaban de acuerdo con la decisión tomada durante el Tratado de San Stefano. ¿Y la razón? La independencia de muchos países en la zona de los Balcanes, como Bulgaria, temiendo que pudieran convertirse en un satélite alrededor del gran Imperio Ruso.

El albino no supo como su general acababa siempre teniendo razón. Y era algo que le sorprendía. Lo mejor de todo, es que no tendría que moverse de su casa para dicha reunión. Se celebraría en Berlín en julio.

-_Bruder_… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Ludwig pasando una mano por los ojos del albino.  
-Sí. Kesesesesesesese~ No sé como Bismarck acaba acertando siempre.  
-¿Qué es?

Gilbert le tendió la notificación y el rubio abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¿Así que quieren reescribir el tratado?  
-_Ja_.  
-_Bruder_… ¿Has visto quienes son los asistentes a la reunión?

El albino asintió con la cabeza. No quería reencontrarse con cierta persona. No todavía.

-Después de tanto tiempo, volverás a verla. ¿No estás nervioso?  
-No será un reencuentro, solo una estúpida reunión. Además, ¿quién dice que quiera verla?

Ludwig suspiró cansado y se levantó de la mesa dejando solo a su hermano. La mente de Gilbert era un completo desastre. Demasiados sentimientos encontrados.

No quería tener al cejotas en su casa, le caía mal simplemente.

Tampoco al ruso loco, ese tío siempre iba con su macabra sonrisa infantil por donde caminara.

Después estaba el turco, tan misterioso y molesto. A Antonio no le caía bien.

También irían los mellizos italianos. Sonrió. Volvería a ver al pequeño Italia después de tanto tiempo, y al mayor también.

Lo que sí que noo se esperaba la participación del joven Grecia y la pequeña Serbia. Aunque, después de todo, no se les podía negar la asistencia, teniendo en cuenta que ambas dos deseaban los territorios que legítimamente les pertenecían y que guardaba tan celosamente el Imperio Otomano.

También volvería a ver al francés. Después del Tratado de Versalles, no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra. Algo que pensaba estaba bastante mal entre amigos, ¿no?

Por último, estaba el Imperio Austrohúngaro. Gilbert no quería que ellos vinieran a la reunión. No el señorito, no después de todos esos años. Once largos años en los que Elizabetha estuvo viviendo con el imbécil de Roderich. ¡Cómo le odiaba! ¡No podía soportarlo! Seguramente vendría para restregarle en las narices su victoria sobre la húngara. ¡Maldito señorito estirado! ¡Qué asco le tenía!

Pero se mostraría fuerte, como lo hacía frente a sus enemigos. Porque estaba en su propia casa, en terreno conocido y porque nadie conseguiría jamás amedrentar el espíritu prusiano que con tanto orgullo llevaba sobre sus hombros.

El 22 de julio llegó y con él, las visitas de todos los participantes con sus respectivos representantes. Muchos habían llegado por la mañana y ahora, por la tarde, aprovechaban intentaban descansar. Gilbert buscaba a Ludwig por toda la casa, pero no conseguía encontrarle. ¿Dónde se había metido ese chico? Continuó caminando por los pasillos hasta que notó como alguien le tapaba los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?

El albino sonrió y agarró las manos con delicadeza.

-Elizabetha Héderváry...  
-No, no… Ahora no me apellido Héderváry, sino Edelstein.  
-Sí, claro… Lo que sea- bufó molesto Gilbert.

Pero aún así, se giró y miró a la húngara. No había cambiado en nada. Su cabello castaño seguía tan largo como siempre, sus ojos verdes brillaban con fuerza y tenía una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-¿Cómo has estado, Gilbert? No me has escrito ni una sola carta.  
-Tampoco es que el asqueroso señorito le apetezca mucho que recibas alguna carta mí… ¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?- se quejó Gilbert mientras se sobaba la cabeza.  
-¡No voy a dejar que te vuelvas a meter con Roderich!- gritó la húngara mientras balanceaba entre sus manos una sartén.

Gilbert solo la miró enfadado.

-¿Ya vuelves con tu manía de pegarme? ¡No puedes negar las evidencias!  
-¡Estarás de broma, ¿no? ¡Roderich es el perfecto caballero! Siempre está atento a todo, es culto, educado, disfruta de la música y…  
-Está enamorado de su piano…- cortó Gilbert ganándose otro golpe con la sartén. Había mejorado en su domino, ¡demonios!  
-¡Eso no es cierto!  
-¡Vamos, Eli! ¡Te creía más lista!- espetó el albino-. Hagamos una cosa… Dime que hace el señorito cuando está contento.

Elizabetha le miró y contestó.

-Toca el piano.  
-¿Y cuando está enfadado?- preguntó el albino.  
-También… toca el piano- contestó insegura.  
-¿Y cuando está ocioso?  
-Toca… el piano… ¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver!- gritó Elizabetha apuntando a Gilbert.

Gilbert solo sonrió cansadamente.

-Dime que hace por las noches.  
-¿Por las noches? Pues, dormir, como todo el mundo- contestó Elizabetha mirando al prusiano como si se hubiera vuelto loco.  
-Sabes que no me estoy refiriendo a eso.

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida y golpeó nuevamente a Gilbert con la sartén.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!  
-¿Ah, no? ¿Te has sentido mujer alguna vez a su lado? ¿Te ha hecho gritar su nombre en la quietud de la noche? ¿Te ha hecho desearle como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo? No, no lo ha hecho…  
-¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Piensas que todas las relaciones se basan exclusivamente en el sexo pues…! ¡Hay otras cosas! Además, creo que te juntas demasiado con Francis.

Gilbert sonrió y acercó a Elizabetha a su cuerpo.

-Dime que no me quieres. Que no has pensado en mí durante este tiempo.  
-Sabes que he pensado en ti, pero no en la forma en que piensas- la castaña se revolvió entre sus brazos-. Suéltame, Gilbert.  
-No. Si no sientes nada por mí, ¿Qué fue del beso que me diste antes de casarte?  
-Solo un beso. Nada más. Fue mi despedida ante ti.

Gilbert se carcajeó enfrente de la húngara.

-¡Pues vaya despedida! No sabía que dabas así las despedidas… al final Andrei va a tener razón y no eres más que una…

No pudo continuar. Elizabetha le había cruzado la cara y mantenía la palma abierta totalmente extendida. La mejilla de Gilbert comenzó a tornarse rojiza por el calor otorgado y sus ojos se habían abierto sorprendidos.

-¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase! Roderich tenía razón. No eres más que un simple egoísta que disfruta despreciando a los demás. No debía haber venido a verte y tendría que haberme quedado en mi habitación junto a mi esposo- dijo recalcando la última palabra-. Y para tú información, Roderich y yo sí nos hemos acostado. Es mi marido después de todo y, te juro por lo más sagrado, que lo voy a proteger como sea de tipos como tú.

Elizabetha se giró y comenzó a caminar para dirigirse hacia las habitaciones.

-No sabía que te habían lavado el cerebro tan sumamente bien. Voy a tener que darle las gracias al _arschloch von herrchen_- escupió Gilbert con odio.

La castaña se detuvo y estuvo a punto de volverse para pegar nuevamente a Gilbert, pero decidió ignorarle y subir a prisa las escaleras. Gilbert solo la observó en silencio, viendo como su vestido se movía al compás de sus movimientos. La rabia comenzaba a hacer hervir su sangre. No podía comprender cómo la húngara había cambiado tanto, aunque no debía sorprenderse. Desde pequeños, la castaña había mostrado su dedicación y su continua protección hacia el estúpido señorito. Como si estuviera obsesionada por él. Y Gilbert sabía que este se aprovechaba de ella. Pero claro, el albino no podía hacer nada. Hasta Andrei, el representante de Rumanía con el que compartía casa dinástica, le había advertido acerca del comportamiento de Elizabetha con respecto al señorito.

Bufó molesto y golpeó la primera piedra que se encontró en el camino. Estaba molesto, muy molesto, y necesitaba buscar algo o a alguien con quien desquitarse. Recordó que estaba buscando a Ludwig antes de ser interrumpido por la presencia de la fémina, pero denegó esa idea en seguida. No podía utilizarle a él como muñeco contra la ira. Continuó caminando por los jardines sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa, Gilbert? ¿Ya no puedes saludar a un buen ami?  
-Hola Francis- dijo el albino al alzar la vista y encontrarse con el francés.

Este se percató de su estado de ánimo y se le acercó todavía más.

-¿Ha pasado algo?  
-No. Bueno, ¿a qué no adivinas a quién me he encontrado?

Francis fue a negar con la cabeza, pero acabó adivinándolo por la tristeza de los ojos del albino.

-Ella.  
-Exacto. No hace más que seguir al señorito como un perrito faldero.  
-Bueno, pero eso ya lo hacía de antes.  
-Ha vuelto a pegarme con la sartén.

El rubio soltó unas cuantas risas.

-¡Pero si eso siempre lo hace! ¡¿De qué te sorprendes?  
-¡Hacía años, que no me pegaba con la sartén!  
-Gilbert… Han pasado once años, ¡claro que hacía años que no te pegaba! ¡Porque no la has estado viendo!

El albino se cruzó de brazos esperando que el francés terminara de reírse.

-¿Has terminado?  
-¡Ah, chico! ¡Qué aguafiestas te has vuelto!  
-Y tú estás demasiado juguetón… ¿A qué se debe ese cambio?

Francis sonrió y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

-Es un se-cre-to- contestó recalcando cada sílaba de la palabra.

Gilbert pasó el resto de la tarde en compañía de Francis. No se encontró con Ludwig en ningún momento. Más tarde se enteró de que había estado entrenando con el ejército. ¡Maldito crío! ¡Podría haberme avisado! El albino cenó fuera del castillo junto al francés y, cuando terminaron se estar un poco de juerga por ahí, volvieron cada uno a sus habitaciones. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto y necesitaba despejarse. Cuando caminaba por el pasillo hasta su habitación, se encontró con una sorpresa nada agradable.

-Buenas noches, Gilbert- contestó Roderich irguiéndose y mirando al albino.  
-¿Es que ni en mi casa vas a dejarme en paz?  
-Tenemos que hablar.  
-Siempre quieres hablar. Yo preferiría darme de ostias, pero no creo que alguien tan estirado esté por la labor.

Roderich le agarró del brazo antes de que entrara en la habitación.

-Te dije que no te acercaras a Elizabetha. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?  
-Yo no me acercado a tu querida mujercita, ha sido ella. Pero no te preocupes, que ya hemos roto cualquier tipo de relación. Y si ella no lo cree así, asegúraselo… Se te da bien eso, ¿verdad?  
-Gilbert…

El albino se soltó del agarre y, antes de cerrar la puerta, miró por unos instantes los ojos violetas del austriaco.

-No vuelvas a molestarme. No te dirijas a mí. Y todo será más fácil para todos.

A la mañana siguiente, comenzó el Congreso de Berlín. Se habían reunido en una misma sala delegados y representantes del Reino Unido, el Imperio austrohúngaro, Francia, Italia, Rusia, el Imperio Otomano y el Imperio Alemán. Lo que Gilbert no sabía, era que dicho congreso había comenzado el trece de junio, completando con el día de hoy todo un mes de negociaciones. Su hermano Ludwig era quién había estado representando al Imperio Alemán y, aunque le molestaba sobremanera, no podía negar la decisión de sus superiores. También estaban allí delegados de Grecia, Rumanía, Bulgaria, Serbia y Montenegro.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos, vamos a dar comienzo al último día del Congreso. Tras la convocatoria iniciada por los británicos por la reorganización de los Balcanes tras la guerra ruso turca, hemos estado realizando una serie de reuniones con cada uno de los interesados y hemos fijado unos cuantos puntos, que esperemos, sean del agrado de todos. Este Congreso tiene como objetivo modificar el Tratado de San Stefano, ¿correcto?

Los asistentes asintieron con la cabeza, dando consentimiento porque continuara la reunión.

-Veamos…- murmuró Bismarck colocándose las gafas mientras leía unos papeles-. Armenia pasará bajo el control del Imperio Otomano.

Gilbert miró al turco y supo que estaba sonriendo, aun cuando no se le podía ver con aquella máscara que le tapaba completamente la cara.

-Para el Imperio Austrohúngaro, los territorios de Bosnia-Herzegovina.

Elizabetha sonrió y miró a Roderich que solo le cogió la mano, demostrándole de esa manera su alegría. El albino sintió como una arcada le recorría toda la garganta.

-Los territorios de Serbia, Montenegro y Grecia se amplían con territorios que debían de pertenecerles legítimamente.

Los jóvenes Grecia y Montenegro asintieron con la cabeza, el segundo más feliz que el primero, el cual estaba somnoliento. Serbia sonrió y se llevó una mano a la boca intentando ocultar su alegría.

-Los territorios rumanos bajo poder del Imperio Otomano, pasan a ser independientes y reconocidos como nación en auge.

Andrei sonrió y alzó el pulgar hacia Gilbert. A continuación, miró a Elizabetha y le sacó la lengua, acto que la castaña no pasó por alto y que cortó de raíz al sacar su sartén de quién sabe dónde.

-El territorio de Besarabia meridional pasa a poder de Rusia.

Iván mantuvo la misma sonrisa con la que había entrado al Consejo. Eso le produjo escalofríos a Gilbert, que apartó la mirada casi de inmediato.

-El principado de Bulgaria recupera su independencia a expensas del Imperio Otomano, mientras que Rumelia Oriental continúa bajo su influjo.

Anderi sonrió a Bulgaria que le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Roderich, Elizabetha y Arthur sonrieron mientras que Iván forzó todavía más su sonrisa. De esa manera, frustraban al completo los planes de Rusia de que Bulgaria se uniera con él, convirtiéndose en un estado satélite.

-Chipre pasa bajo el control de Gran Bretaña- continuó Bismarck, que hizo que el turco bufara molesto y que el cejotas sonriera ladinamente. Era ese tipo de sonrisa que le había descrito Antonio tantas veces cuando despotricaba acerca del inglés pirata-. Por último, este tratado asegura a Francia y a Italia la posibilidad de ocupar los territorios de Tunicia y Trípolitania situados en Libia. Ahora firmen aquí y el tratado quedará cerrado.

Los delegados estamparon su firma y, tras la verificación de von Bismarck, comenzaron a abandonar la sala en completo silencio. Francis se despidió de Gilbert con la mano. No sabía cuando le volvería a ver, pero esperaba que fuera pronto. Andrei también se despidió, al igual que los mellizos italianos. Pero no lo hizo la húngara. Se agarró del brazo del señorito y se marchó por la puerta junto con sus representantes.

Cerré los puños inconscientemente y comencé a rechinar los dientes. Me hubiera roto la mandíbula de no ser porque Ludwig intentó tranquilizarme.

-Gracias…- musité antes de marcharme de nuevo a mi habitación.

* * *

**¡No me matéis!**

**No estoy haciendo prácticamente nada por la relación de Eli y Gilbert... lo sé... Pero, todo a su tiempo... xD**

**Primero hay que separarla del señorito amargado, y lo veo complicado, porque Eli está obsesionada con él... **

**Ann Aseera: ¡Me hace feliz que te hayas pasado antes de irte a Italia! Pues sí... creo que Ludwig, aunque Himaruya no explote bien su relación, comprende prácticamente a la perfección a Gilbert. De hecho, bueno, creo que fue Gilbert el que encontró a SIR y le dio el nuevo nombre de Alemania (no me extrañaría nada que el autor hiciera algo así, dado que prometió un final feliz para SIR y Chibitalia y... ¿Qué mejor que sean "coppia" en el futuro? Porque nos pone Gerita por todos lados xD Cierto... En el próximo capítulo aparece Toño xD Y muchos más paises xD ¡Sí! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no quería! Pero claro... viendo como estaba Francia en aquellos momentos... =S Ahora que lo pienso... Le he puesto al chaval el mismo nombre que las palomas que tiene Francis para comunicarse con Antonio xD ¡Tiene nombre de pájaro! **

**Este fic voy a actualizarlo cada 15 días más o menos... Si tuviera el capítulo antes, lo subiría... Pero viendo como voy con los otros, prefiero quitarme tener tiempo, porque uff... xDDDDD**

**¡Somos campeones tres veces seguidas! ¡Dos eurocopas y un mundial! ¡Soy feliz xD!**

**Y lo raro es que haya tenido listo el capítulo aún cuando ayer estuve de fiesta por Madrid celebrándolo (me he levantado muy, pero que muy tarde xD)**

**En fin. Capítulo dentro de 15 días, lo más seguro el lunes, pero no aseguro nada.**

**Y nada, que espero que sigáis leyendo la historia.**

**1 beso muy grande.**

**Ciao =D**

**P.D: ¿Un comentario, una crítica, un tomatazo, una piedra, un review? Cartas bomba no, por favor =D**


	6. 1885: Conferencia de Berlín

**¡Hola!**

**¡Ya estoy aquí!**

**Este capítulo, la verdad es que me ha costado bastante escribirlo y me parece un poco de relleno porque tampoco hay mucho que contar... Otro tratado, poco más... Y muchos países, aunque... Creo que me he pasado un poco con las discusiones... Sacan demasiados trapos sucios. Ya lo leeréis abajo xD**

**El siguiente capítulo, sí que es de relleno, pero totalmente. Aunque, creo que es una cosa que merece ser contada porque es un poco el principio de la decadencia que comenzará a sufrir Prusia (aunque todos sabemos que es un complot urdido por Alfred & Co. para quitarse de en medio a alguien tan awesome como él).**

**Y nada más.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**1 besito**

* * *

Año 1885

Los años continuaban pasando, pero la cabeza de Gilbert continuaba hecha un completo lío. Y, aunque no quisiese que eso afectase a su rendimiento en las reuniones, lo estaba haciendo. Todavía podía acordarse de la noticia que había recorrido toda Europa hacía apenas un año. Henry Morton Stanley, el famoso periodista y explorador inglés, había conseguido que el rey Leopoldo II de Bélgica le financiara una expedición por el río Congo. Y… ¡Sorpresa! Sí es que parece que tuvieron mucha suerte… Con todo ese viaje se consiguió un mapa cartografiado y conocimiento de todo el continente africano.

Pero como siempre que se descubría algo nuevo, todas las potencias europeas querían sacar partido y tajada mandando expediciones científicas y militares para comprobar la riqueza de los terrenos, dando lugar al imperialismo y nacionalismo. Los territorios se los fueron adjudicando entre ellos, sin tener ningún tipo de consideración y buscando la manera de fastidiar e impedir un aumento de territorios por cualquier otro país.

Gilbert, sin embargo, tomaba todo aquello como algo innecesario. No tenía mucho interés en el continente africano, pero viendo que sus jefes y Ludwig estaban tan emocionados con conseguir una parcela de tierra en aquel lugar tan inhóspito, no tuvo más remedio que acabar aceptando. Y, para evitar todo este asunto mediante guerras, las cuales el albino echaba de menos, se dedicaron a hacer reuniones. La primera reunión se celebró el 15 de Noviembre del año pasado, en la cual no llegaron a ningún tipo de acuerdo. La siguiente reunión, sería este 26 de Febrero, jueves… Y volvería a ver su casa llena de gente como en el pasado Congreso de Berlín.

-_Bruder_… ¿sucede algo?

El albino alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano menor.

-No te preocupes, Ludwig. Solo estaba pensando.  
-¿Pensabas en la conferencia? –El prusiano asintió con la cabeza y observó como el pequeño se sentaba a su lado, aunque ya no era tan pequeño-. ¿Hay algo con lo que no estás de acuerdo?  
-¡Con todo! ¿Para qué tener territorios en África? ¡Hace mucho calor y eso no es nada asombroso! Además… echo de menos las guerras.

El rubio le miró horrorizado.

-¡Pero _bruder_! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!  
-Sabes que nunca bromeo con esos asuntos.  
-¿Ya sabes quién va a venir a la reunión?

Gilbert le miró pausadamente pero negó con la cabeza.

-Ni idea… Bismarck no quiere hablar de absolutamente nada… Está algo mosca con todo el asunto del príncipe Guillermo. No cree que vaya a mantener sus apoyos para permanecer en el poder durante más tiempo.  
-Pero si el canciller ha demostrado sus buenas dotes para el liderazgo del país… ¿Por qué no iba a poder continuar?  
-Ludwig… Eres todavía muy joven. No lo entenderías -Gilbert se levantó y sonrió a su hermano-. Pero me alegro de que eso continúe así… Me gustaría preservar tu infancia un poco más.

El rubio le miró sin sonreír, pero sin apartar sus ojos ni un solo segundo de su figura.

-Gracias, _bruder _–contestó Ludwig observando partir a su hermano.

Gilbert, por su cuenta, decidió ir hasta la habitación del canciller. Tal vez sacara algo en claro de todo aquello de la conferencia. Golpeó levemente la puerta de madera pero no llego a escuchar nada. "Qué extraño", se dijo Gilbert antes de volver a llamar de nuevo.

-¿Sucede algo, señor Prusia?

El albino se giró para observar más de cerca a uno de los criados que pasaban por el pasillo cargado de sábanas. Era alto, rubio oscuro y sus ojos eran verdes. Las formas de su cara eran redondeadas y Gilbert supuso que no debía tener más de quince años, a lo sumo trece.

-¿Sabes dónde está el canciller?  
-Debería estar en su habitación. Ha pedido que se le subiera la comida.  
-Pues no contesta –repuso finalmente Gilbert.

El criado pareció turbado.

-¿Eh? Pues… Entonces…  
-Da igual. Entraré de todos modos. Después de todo, nunca cierra con llave.

El criado asintió y salió lo más rápido que pudo a colocar la ropa blanca. El albino entró en la habitación y se extrañó de la oscuridad y el silencio que reinaban en aquel lugar. Se adentró más y pronto tropezó con algo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un escalón? Está blandito –musitó saltando levemente hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que Bismarck no tenía ningún escalón en su habitación. Corrió hasta la ventana y descorrió las pesadas cortinas provocando que el sol iluminara hasta el rincón más recóndito de la habitación.

En el suelo, Bismarck estaba tirado, como si fuera una colilla. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y no parecía respirar. El horror se apoderó del albino que se arrodilló al lado del hombre y, tras levantarle y posarle sobre la cama, comenzó a zarandearlo con fuerza.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor!

Gilbert salió de la habitación y alertó a los criados para que llamasen a un médico. Pasados unos minutos, el especialista entró en la habitación y comenzó a hacer una pequeña revisión al hombre. Tras terminar, le inyectó algún tipo de sustancia y dio orden de que nadie le molestara. Es más, debía permanecer en reposo para que no le diera ningún tipo de recaída.

Gilbert suspiró. Dentro de dos días era la conferencia y su canciller era el árbitro entre todas aquellas naciones deseosas de coger algo de territorio africano. Suspiró pesadamente. Su intentona de descubrir algo con respecto a la conferencia había fracasado estrepitosamente.

El jueves llegó con rapidez y con ella, los países comenzaron a llegar. Dieciséis en total, todos ellos acompañados por sus mandatarios o por personas elegidas para tal fin. Gilbert entró acompañado de Ludwig y, sorpresivamente, Bismarck.

-¡Señor! ¡El médico le ordenó guardar cama hasta que no se recuperara del todo! –exclamó Gilbert mirando a su jefe.  
-Tonterías. Terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

En la sala decorada de rica manera, había una larga mesa de caoba con numerosas sillas a su alrededor. Allí ya estaban sentados los demás países, que se miraban entre sí con verdaderos ojos asesinos. Inglaterra había venido representando a Gran Bretaña, Escocia e Irlanda. Francia, Portugal y Países Bajos también se encontraban allí, siendo los dos últimos los que parecían estar llevando una conversación cordial más que una pelea como los dos primeros. También estaba Bélgica, la culpable de todo, pensó Gilbert. Dinamarca, los dos hermanos del Reino de Italia, el copión de nombres cuya originalidad era pésima, más conocido como Rusia, y al que Gilbert no tragaba. Suecia también estaba, el representante del Imperio Otomano le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio a Gilbert que solo provocó que se encogiera de hombros.

¿Tanto le dolía que el pequeño Grecia se hubiera independizado? Porque de eso ya habían pasado muchos años. Estados Unidos no estaba, por lo menos no su representante, pero sí su mandatario. Además, y doliéndole en el alma, Roderich y Elizabetha estaban allí representando su pequeño Imperio de ensueño, el Imperio austrohúngaro. Lo que le pareció raro a Gilbert, fue que ningún estado africano estuviera allí. ¿Acaso no debían también tomar sus propias decisiones? Después de todo, sus países existían –o por lo menos algo parecido a eso- y la gente no podía ir y reclamar lo que no era suyo por las buenas. Para eso existían las guerras… ¡Ay, cómo las echaba de menos!

Tras un pequeño codazo por parte de Ludwig, Gilbert se sentó junto a su hermano y al canciller en la cabecera de la mesa. Todos parecían expectantes del comienzo de dicha conferencia.

-Buenos días. Muchas gracias por venir hoy hasta aquí para decidir, finalmente y con un poco de suerte, la repartición de los territorios en continente africano. Espero que podamos dialogarlo como las personas sensatas y civiles que somos –saludó Bismarck mirando a todos y cada uno de los presentes-. Muy bien. ¿Hay alguien que esté interesado en decir algo?

Inglaterra levantó la mano y comenzó a hablar.

-Lo he estado sopesando con Portugal y, aunque reconocimos en su momento la independencia de Bélgica, consideramos que no sería producente que su poder en el continente se expandiera más de lo que está.  
-¿Seguro que eso lo habéis hablado mi hermano y tú, o simplemente has impuesto tu voluntad como haces siempre? –preguntó España mirando fijamente al rubio. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de veneno y odio hacia el inglés.  
-_Spain_, no tengo nada que hablar contigo –contestó despectivamente.  
-_Irmão_, por favor –pidió Portugal tirando del traje del español.

Gilbert observó como Antonio se cruzaba de brazos pero no dejaba de perder de vista al inglés. No se podían ni ver, eso era palpable. Pero lo que más le dolía a su amigo, era que aquel ex-pirata hubiera puesto a su hermano mayor en su contra durante tanto tiempo. Inclusive ahora estaban algo peleados.

-¡Orden! –gritó Bismarck golpeando la mesa-. España, hable cuando sea su turno. Bélgica, ¿algo que añadir?

La rubia se levantó y se aclaró la voz. Era la única mujer junto con Hungría en aquella sala.

-Mi rey, Leopoldo II, considera que tras haber financiado esa expedición, ese territorio le pertenece legítimamente dado que sí no hubiera entregado ese dinero, todavía no conoceríamos nada del continente africano.

Los pitos y protestas no tardaron en salir.

-Lo siento mucho, _mon cher_, pero eso es algo que sencillamente no podemos permitir –dijo Francia saltando de su asiento.  
-Por una vez estoy el _frog_. No por descubrir algo, te da derecho a reclamar el territorio como fuera tuyo. Y eso, desgraciadamente, lo debiste de aprender del _idiot of Spain_, ¿no? –dijo Inglaterra también levantándose del asiento.  
-_Arturito_, me está dando la sensación de que quieres probar el filo de _Lola_, ¿me equivoco? –murmuró entre dientes Antonio-. Además, no creo que ambos seáis los más indicados para hablar.

En eso, Sadiq se levantó y golpeó la mesa.

-¡Exijo que se me devuelvan mis territorios de Egipto! ¡Son parte de mi Imperio y nadie te ha dado derecho a hacerte con ellos! -gritó el turco enfadado.  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién lo dice?  
-¡Te contradices a ti mismo! –volvió a hablar Antonio-. Por lo visto, has tenido la desfachatez de asumir por completo el gobierno de Egipto, adueñándote injustamente de los territorios de Sudán y norte de Somalia. ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?  
-¿Y desde cuando defiendes a este individuo, _Antoine_? Según recuerdo, estuvo en varias ocasiones atacando a Romano.

El español bufó molesto.

-Y tú también has intentado hacerte con sus territorios y no por eso hemos dejado de hablarnos, ¿verdad?  
-Pero por lo visto, no es el único que ha estado haciendo sus chanchullos –comentó Vicent, el representante de Holanda-. Tú –dijo señalando al francés-. Has estado adueñándote de Túnez, del Congo Occidental y de la costa de Guinea.  
-¡Pero _mon cher, _aquí el que no corre, vuela! –se defendió Francis melodramáticamente.

Bismarck, intuyendo otra nueva pelea, volvió a golpear la mesa. Los representantes de cada país, simplemente observaban la escena, atónitos. Mejor no meterse de por medio en semejante pelea.

-Pues por eso, hemos hecho esta reunión. Debemos regular esta expansión para que los intereses de todos estén satisfechos.

"¿Y qué sucede con los intereses de los países africanos? Ni siquiera tienen voz o voto en este asunto" pensó Gilbert ante las palabras de su canciller. Pero, en ningún momento, comentó algo respecto al asunto.

-Vamos a ver –dijo Leopoldo II, levantándose de su silla y hablando por primera vez en la reunión-. Esto es un asunto muy sencillo. Hay que asegurar el libre comercio en África, de esta forma, nuestras riquezas aumentarían considerablemente –terminó mirando a Bismarck y al acompañante de Francis, los cuales asintieron con la cabeza.

Ahí cayó Gilbert en la cuenta de que el rey de Bélgica, les había convencido hábilmente. No parecían haberse percatado de nada y se los había llevado a su terreno como si fuera un asunto de críos. El albino negó con la cabeza al ver como su canciller había sido engañado de esa manera tan estúpida.

-Además, teniendo en cuenta que Portugal ha sido quien ha propuesto semejante reunión, debemos tomar en cuenta cada una de esas decisiones. No queremos que los débiles abarquen tanto que no puedan protegerlo, ¿verdad? –terminó diciendo Leopoldo II a la vez que Paulo, Antonio y Vicent abrían los ojos por la sorpresa. El primero porque había sido llamado débil delante de todos los demás países, el segundo porque no podía creerse que alguien se hubiera atrevido a insultar a su hermano mayor y el tercero, porque no creía que el dirigente del país de su querida hermana fuera alguien tan sumamente cruel.  
-Eso es un punto a tomar en cuenta, sí señor –comentó el dirigente de Inglaterra-. Propongo, tal y cómo ha dicho su majestad el rey Leopoldo II, que se establezca la libertad de comercio dentro del continente.  
-¿Votos a favor?

Las manos se levantaron entre las principales potencias europeas, las cuales tenían mayor poder. Ese fue uno de los puntos fijados en la conferencia. Además, se prohibió la esclavitud y el derecho a reclamar una porción de costa africana siempre y cuando dicho territorio se ocupara efectivamente, por supuesto, poniéndolo en conocimiento de los demás estados.

-Con esta última medida, evitaremos el que haya naciones que reclamen derechos de un territorio donde no haya ningún tipo de presencia por su parte –dijo Bismarck mirando de vez en cuando al escriba que tenía al lado escribiendo todos los puntos que se aceptaban en la reunión.

Siguiendo con la reunión, se acabó reconociendo la existencia del Estado Libre del Congo bajo la soberanía de la Asociación Internacional del Congo –institución creada por el rey Leopoldo II- y como propiedad privada del rey de Bélgica. Sin embargo, se decretó también la formación de un Congo francés, haciendo que Francis sonriera abiertamente ante esa nueva salida al Océano Atlántico.

La reunión continuó así durante horas. Los representantes de los países no hacían más que discutir y, en más de una ocasión, casi consiguen que los expulsaran de la sala, dejando solo a los mandatarios. Finalmente, y coincidiendo con la llegada del ocaso, la conferencia se dio por finalizada. La repartición de los territorios había sido un éxito, o eso quería pensar Bismarck.

La costa mediterránea africana quedó en manos de Francia y Reino Unido. La zona oriental de dividió para los alemanes al sur y para los británicos al norte. Arthur no podía ocultar su pequeña sonrisa de superioridad. Su Imperio se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande. La costa más occidental quedó en manos de Bélgica, Francia e Inglaterra. España se hizo con el Sáhara Occidental, los dos hermanos italias –que habían permanecido totalmente en silencio muertos de miedo- consiguieron la zona de Somalia y Portugal se extendió y afianzó su control sobre Angola, Cabo Verde, Guinea-Bissau, Santo Tomé, Príncipe y Mozambique. Gilbert se sorprendió al comenzar a contabilizar los territorios obtenidos por Paulo. Era inclusive más de lo que tenía Inglaterra, y eso que el inglés había acabado saliendo ganando con la repartición. El Imperio Alemán recibió Namibia o, más concretamente, su hermano Ludwig recibió dicho territorio puesto que Gilbert no deseaba nada.

El albino se levantó con la firme intención de hablar con alguien pero, las condiciones del tratado, pese a haber sido firmado por todos, no parecía haber satisfecho a nadie. Esto, y solo esto, provocaría algo de lo que se arrepentirían años después todos ellos y por aquel entonces, solo Gilbert pareció notarlo con un pequeño escalofrío desagradable que le recorrió desde los dedos del pie hasta el último pelo de su cabeza.

Miró con sus ojos rojos a Gilbird, que pió, y suspiró.

-Esto todavía no se ha acabado, ¿verdad Gilbird?

* * *

**¡No me matéis!**

**La relación de Eli y Gilbert no avanza, pero porque estos capítulos están como muy centrados en Gilbert (Bueno, es natural, él es el asombroso y awesome Reino de Prusia, ¿no) Pero, todo a su tiempo... xD**

**Ann Aseera: Sí... lo de los cambios territoriales es palpable... Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta la poca información que tenemos sobre la historia de otros países... Resulta difícil llevarlo todo al dedillo... ¡Agh! ¡Qué pena que no sepa alemán! Creo que comenzaré a aprender solo para poder leer la wikipedia en ese idioma xD La historia... Demasiado daño me ha hecho durante los exámenes aunque... ¡Me ayudaba a estudiarlos! De hecho, ahora cuando se la explico a mi hermana, le meto a Hetalia everywhere xD ¡Y lo entiende a la primera! Es asombroso, tenemos que darles las gracias a Himaruya xD Pues si te ha parecido que es Ludwig el que va cogiendo mayor protagonismo dentro del imperio, verás que ahora tendrá todavía más. Prusia no se puede quedar de lado, pero Alemania va cogiendo fuerza ^^ Inglaterra la pifia aquí bastante, no lo voy a negar... Pero me gustó la discusión como quedó ^^. Y Sadiq les guarda rencor a todos por separarle de Grecia xD **

**Jackce: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Eli no se porta muy bien con Gilbert, pero es que tienen como una atracción condenada al odio... nunca parecen estar preparados para dar el paso a una relación romántica... No se si me explico xD **

**Y nada, que espero que sigáis leyendo la historia.**

**1 beso muy grande.**

**Ciao =D**

**P.D: ¿Un comentario, una crítica, un tomatazo, una piedra, un review? Cartas bomba no, por favor =D**


	7. 1890: Caída de Bismarck

**¡Hola!**

**¡Ya estoy aquí!**

**Siento mucho haberme retrasado, pero este capítulo... Uff... Complicado era un rato xD**

**Ya a partir del siguiente comienza, lo que a mí me gusta llamar como, la decadencia del gran Reino de Prusia...**

**Y nada más. Que empezaré a subir con mayor regularidad, espero... (P*** estudios y p*** trabajo... ¡En qué hora me metí en estos berenjenales!)**

**Espero que os guste.**

**1 besito**

* * *

Año 1890

El sol acababa de colocarse en lo alto del cielo, dando a entender para muchos que la mañana ya había empezado. Gilbert se encontraba de pie, escondido tras el tronco de un enorme árbol mientras posaba sus ojos en la lejanía. Otto von Bismarck, el canciller del magnífico Imperio Alemán, se marchaba hacia el horizonte sin echar ni una sola mirada atrás. Había presentado su renuncia hacía unas cuantas horas, cuando el sol ni siquiera despuntaba entre las nubes nocturnas.

Pero no había sido flor de un solo día. La quemazón de Bismarck había comenzado hacía dos años, cuando el emperador alemán Guillermo I falleció. Todos habían llorado la muerte del monarca aunque, como había escuchado decir a Toño hacía muchos años, a rey muerto, rey puesto. Por tanto, y siguiendo el orden de sucesión, Federico III, hijo del monarca, debería sustituirle.

Sin embargo, cuando Gilbert acudió a casa del nuevo emperador para comunicarle la noticia, el hombre negó con la cabeza y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, habló forzando su voz e intentando pronunciar completamente todas las palabras.

-Estoy enfermo, Gilbert –dijo mordiendo las palabras.

Gilbert hizo un ademán de hablar, pero el Federico le paró al levantar una mano.

-Me muero. No puedo ser el emperador que buscas –la voz ronca y la dificultad que tenía para mover la lengua se hacían cada vez más evidentes cada segundo que pasaba.  
-¡Pero señor! ¡Usted es el heredero al imperio!

Federico negó con la cabeza y esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

-No soy el único heredero –el prusiano alzó los ojos y observó al monarca, tendido en la cama, con algo de sorpresa-. Mi hijo, él puede reinar en mi lugar.  
-Señor, ¿no cree que es muy joven para eso?

Una pequeña risa, cual parecido con una era únicamente por la mueca que puso el hombre, resonó por toda la habitación.

-Tiene casi treinta años, Gilbert. Es lo suficiente mayor para ello.

Gilbert asintió, aunque su recelo continuaba siendo palpable en su rostro.

-Pero quedar tranquilo, no tenéis porqué preocuparos. Estoy seguro de que será un magnífico rey y de que estará a la altura.

Tras esta pequeña conversación, Gilbert se despidió y marchó al palacio, donde días después proclamaron a Guillermo II como su emperador. Y, aunque pareciera que todo continuaría viento en popa, nada fue así.

Ya inclusive antes de que se nombrara como nuevo emperador a Guillermo II, el futuro monarca había chocado en varias ocasiones con el canciller. Discutían, el primero alegando que debería obedecerle en cualquier tipo de decisión y el segundo bufaba molesto entre dientes, murmurando una y otra vez lo malcriado que era aquel joven.

El nuevo emperador criticó duramente y se opuso con firmeza a la política exterior que con tanto mimo y cuidado había formado Bismarck durante todos estos años, alegando que lo mejor era una rápida y vigorosa expansión para tener a todos los demás países a sus pies. Las discusiones se sucedían, día sí y día también. Todo el palacio sufría con las discusiones puesto que parecía más una lucha de titanes que fueran a derribar los cimientos del palacio de un momento a otro. Y Gilbert, que estaba en medio, no hacía más que apartarse, intentar esconder todos estos hechos a Ludwig, el cual crecía cada vez más rápido.

El canciller tampoco ayudaba mucho. Nunca apoyó las ideas del emperador, es más, mostró un respeto sumamente pueril, y, de hecho, creía y tenía la fuerte convicción de que podría dominar a Guillermo por completo.

Y, la separación definitiva, se produjo por una medida que Bismarck intentara tratar de poner en práctica.

-Gilbert, he decidido una cosa. Quiero saber qué os parece.  
-Hablad, por favor. Sabéis que siempre os he escuchado.

Bismarck caminó de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado hasta que decidió tomar asiento cerca de la personificación del país.

-Deseo poner en práctica ciertas leyes.  
-¿Qué tipo de leyes? –preguntó el albino.  
-Anti-socialistas –ante la cara de incredulidad de Gilbert, el concejal se apresuró a aclararlo-. No pongáis esa cara. Todos sabemos de las reyertas entre el Partido Conservador y el Partido Liberal Nacional.  
-¿Y qué habéis pensado? Porque agradar a todos no es un asunto sencillo.

Bismarck sonrió levemente, mostrando la seguridad que le hacía de sobra conocido.

-Hacer la mayor parte de las leyes permanentes –sentenció el canciller.  
-¿Ludwig sabe algo? –el hombre negó con la cabeza y Gilbert asintió-. Bien, que siga sin saberlo. No quiero que se vea inmiscuido en todos estos líos –suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás-. De esa decisión, hay algo que os preocupa, ¿me equivoco?  
-Para nada. No estoy seguro de esa medida. Después de todo, la policía tiene excesivos poderes de expulsar a los agitadores socialistas de sus propios hogares. Creo que es un poder usado al extremo y está mal dirigido, puesto que siempre va en contra de los opositores políticos.

Gilbert se levantó y miró por la ventana.

-Esa reforma puede ser peligrosa. Tened mucho cuidado. Todos sabemos lo extremistas que son los políticos. Las cosas pueden no suceder como deseáis.  
-Tranquilo, intentaré llegar a un acuerdo lo suficientemente atractivo para todos.

Gilbert asintió pero sentía que algo no marcharía bien. Y sus dudas pronto se verían confirmadas.

Los liberales se negaron a que dicha ley se hiciera permanente mientras que los conservadores apoyaron la decisión de hacerla totalmente permanente. Y con ello, para poder ver sus objetivos cumplidos, amenazaron y consiguieron finalmente vetar la ley en su totalidad, provocando otra amargura en Bismarck.

Pronto, otro año pasó y el emperador se mostraba cada vez más interesado en los problemas sociales, irrumpiendo en el Consejo, interrumpiendo a Bismarck solo para dejar en claro su política social y su papel activo en la misma. Y, era ese comportamiento, el que agotaba cada vez con mayor rapidez la paciencia del canciller.

Los movimientos de Bismarck cada vez fueron más torpes a vista de Gilbert. El canciller estaba en contra de la política del emperador Guillermo e intentaba evitarla por todos los medios. Sin embargo, y aunque el emperador apoyaba la modificación del proyecto de ley anti-socialista, entre otras cosas por ver peligrar su poder, Bismarck cambió de parecer y decidió buscar apoyos para vetar dicha ley en su totalidad.

Pero los argumentos que mostró no consiguieron convencer al emperador provocando que, frente a todo lo que Gilbert hubiera imaginado, el canciller se pusiera sumamente nervioso y agitado mostrando sus verdaderos motivos para hacer caer el proyecto de ley.

-¡Jamás Bismarck! ¡Dame una sola razón por la que debiera aceptar dicha locura!

Gilbert pasó los ojos del emperador al canciller. Su hermano Ludwig permanecía a su lado en completo silencio, observando impasible la discusión. Bismarck comenzó a ponerse rojo, Gilbert supuso que por la ira de haberse visto acorralado y no encontrar una salida.

-Majestad, si vetamos la ley, como yo propongo, conseguiremos provocar una agitación.  
-¿Y para qué querría provocar una agitación? ¿Para acabar muerto como los monarcas en la revolución francesa? –preguntó Guillermo posando una de sus mejillas en la blanca palma de la mano.  
-¡No! ¡Una agitación para poder reprimir a los socialistas!

El emperador se levantó molesto.

-¡Eso es una locura! ¡Sería un enfrentamiento violento!  
-¡Sería el pretexto perfecto! ¡No tendríamos dar cuentas a nadie! –espetó Bismarck.  
-¡No! ¡No, no, no! –gritó el emperador golpeando con fuerza y furia la mesa.

Bismarck se masajeó las sienes fuertemente.

-Majestad, estáis siendo un ciego y un iluso. Por favor, comprended que…  
-¡Bismarck! Escuchadme vos a mí y dejad de decir estupideces. No pienso comenzar mi reinado con una campaña sangrienta entre mis propios súbditos.  
-¡Pero ser emperador conlleva varias decisiones!  
-¡Pero no a costa de las vidas de mi pueblo! –gritó el emperador-. Y es mi última palabra. Retiraos.

Bismarck salió de la sala hecho una furia. El emperador solo se dejó caer en la silla escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos mientras que Gilbert y Ludwig permanecían en silencio. El menor de los hermanos se acercó hasta el emperador e intentó reconfortarle mientras que Gilbert salía con lentitud de la habitación, no gustándole demasiado la relación de su hermano con el monarca.

Aunque intentó hablar con el canciller, todo fue en vano, puesto que fue como si hubiera desaparecido. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, Bismarck apareció nuevamente en la sala, intentando llegar a un acuerdo con el emperador, alabándole y dispuesto a aceptar su política social hacia los trabajadores de las industrias. Además, propuso un Consejo Europeo para discutir las condiciones de trabajo de los trabajadores, presidido por el emperador.

Gilbert, una de las primeras mañanas frías de primavera, caminaba por el jardín algo pensativo. Algo en él le decía que todo cambiaría a partir de entonces y, nada le auguraba que fuera para bien. Notaba el frescor de la mañana y sentía la vitalidad de las gotas del rocío sobre los arbustos de palacio. Necesitaba algo de tranquilidad para poder poner en orden sus ideas. Aunque el sonido de unas pisadas le hizo suspirar con molestia. Giró su cabeza y se tranquilizó al ver a su pequeño hermano, aunque ahora medían lo mismo.

-¡_Bruder_!  
-¿Qué sucede West? ¿No deberías estar con el emperador?

Cuando el rubio se acercó, el albino pudo apreciar la preocupación en su rostro.

-Por eso vine. El emperador estaba reunido hasta hacía unos minutos. Ha ocurrido algo terrible.

Gilbert frunció el ceño y caminó hasta un pequeño banco de piedra, donde instó a su hermano a sentarse.

-Habla.  
-El canciller Bismarck se ha negado a firmar la proclama del emperador.  
-¿La de la protección hacia los trabajadores? –preguntó.  
-Esa.  
-¿Por qué habría de negarse? Creí que estaba de acuerdo con ello –dijo Gilbert confuso.

Ludwig se encogió de hombros pero continuó hablando.

-Pero no solo es eso. El emperador acaba de descubrir la traición del canciller.

Gilbert se levantó del banco asombrado.

-¡¿Traición?! ¡¿Estarás de broma?! ¡Eso no puede ser!  
-Pues al parecer es así. El canciller ha estado intentando romper desde las sombras el Consejo Continental de trabajo.  
-El emperador había puesto muchas expectativas en ese consejo.  
-Lo sé…

El albino volvió a sentarse y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué le está sucediendo a Otto?  
-Tal vez está cansado de la política.

Gilbert soltó una carcajada.

-Lo dudo. Ese hombre morirá haciendo política.

Sin embargo, al llegar la nueva década, el final de Bismarck vino tan rápido como pasan las horas de diversión. Bismarck busco una nueva mayoría parlamentaria desde el fracaso del proyecto de la ley anti-socialista. El canciller deseaba formar un bloque con el Partido del Centro, buscando allí los apoyos que necesitaba.

Gilbert intentó hacerle cambiar de opinión más no lo consiguió. Bismarck invitó a Ludwig Windthorst, el líder parlamentario, para discutir dicha alianza. Pero, cuando el emperador Guillermo se enteró, montó en cólera.

-¡Bismarck, esto es un atropello!  
-No creo que sea así, majestad –dijo el canciller intentando calmar los ánimos del monarca.  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Debías informarme de dicha reunión!  
-Majestad, no creía que fuera necesario informarle de esa pequeña reunión.

Guillermo II se levantó y cruzó de brazos.

-El canciller de Alemania depende de la confianza del emperador, exclusivamente y no de la mayoría parlamentaria. Y tú, ya no cuentas con mi confianza.  
-¿Le he dado motivos para desconfiar de mí? –preguntó el canciller tanteando el terreno.  
-¿Quieres que comience a enumerarlos?

Bismarck comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué queréis decir? –preguntó mordiendo las palabras.  
-La cuestión es que no me has dado motivos para poder confiar.  
-Eso no es cierto, majestad. Siempre he velado por los intereses del Imperio.  
-No lo suficiente –tajó el emperador.  
-¡He dado mi vida porque este imperio fuera posible! ¡Y usted lo va a desmoronar como si fuera un endeble castillo de naipes!

Guillermo golpeó la mesa, furibundo.

-¡¿Me estáis llamando incompetente?!  
-¡No lo hago yo! ¡Lo hacen los demás! –gritó el canciller.  
-¿Qué pruebas tienes? –preguntó iracundo el emperador.

Bismarck le lanzó una carta a la cara y comenzó a sonreír ante la expresión del monarca mientras Gilbert y Ludwig les observaban en silencio. Mejor no interceder en aquella locura. Guillermo II arrugó la carta y la tiró encima de la mesa, cayendo la bola cerca de Gilbert, quien la cogió y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Y bien, majestad? –preguntó burlón Bismarck.  
-¡Suficiente! ¡Ludwig, llama al escribano! ¡Desde hoy, queda anulada la Orden Ministerial, obligando a todos los ministros informar directamente al rey!

Guillermo salió de la habitación para ser seguido poco después por Bismarck, caminando ambos en distintas direcciones. Ludwig dedicó una mirada de disculpa a su hermano y salió también de la habitación, dejando solo a Gilbert.

El albino al saberse solo, sacó la carta del bolsillo, la estiró y comenzó a leer. Al parecer, era una carta del zar Alejandro III que dedicaba, entre muchos otros adjetivos, al emperador la descripción de "chiquillo maleducado".

Tras un bufido, el prusiano destrozó la carta y se quedó mirando a los trozos de papel.

-Maldito ruso loco. ¿Tanto te gusta el mal ajeno?

Gilbert, aquella misma tarde, recibió la visita de Bismarck.

-Otto, ¿qué sucede?  
-Me voy, Gilbert. He venido a despedirme.  
-¿P-por qué?

Bismarck sonrió levemente.

-No soporto más a ese niño. Teníais razón cuando le comentasteis a su padre tus inseguridades. Su carácter despreocupado choca demasiado con el mío.  
-Pero, Otto… Deberíais sopesar mejor la decisión –intentó convencerle el prusiano.  
-No. Lo he decidido y no hay vuelta atrás. Ya tengo escrita la carta de renuncia y se la he entregado al monarca de inmediato. Ha sido un placer el haberle servido durante todos estos años.

Gilbert asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo mismo digo.

Bismarck le extendió la mano pero Gilbert le abrazó con fuerza.

-Le voy a echar de menos. Ha sido el mejor canciller que ha habido en la historia. Y, créeme, sé mucho sobre la historia –dijo entre risas el albino.  
-Bueno… Es hora de marcharme ya.  
-Que la suerte le acompañe, coronel.

El canciller soltó una risa.

-El emperador ha dispuesto el promoverme a "coronel general con la dignidad de mariscal de campo", pese a todos nuestros encontronazos. Además, me ha nombrado "duque de Lauenburg".  
-Bueno, eso es una buena noticia –dijo Gilbert-. Es un alto título.

Bismarck rió.

-Sí, de hecho, es la cosa más útil para viajar de incógnito.

Gilbert le acompañó en las risas y vio como el canciller se marchaba.

-Adiós, Gilbert.  
-Adiós.

Y así estaba él. Observando nuevamente como el canciller se marchaba por el horizonte montado en un carruaje negro que brillaba y se tornaba anaranjado con los primeros rayos de sol. El frío primaveral se colaba entre las ropas y le calaba los huesos, pero no deseaba irse. Permanecería allí, esperando pacientemente hasta que desapareciera del todo de su campo de visión.

Y así, comenzaría un nuevo capítulo, no solo en la historia de Prusia, del Imperio Alemán, sino del mundo entero.

* * *

**Uff... Ya ahora empieza lo bueno... Bueno para mí, porque me costará menos escribirlo xD**

**¡Llega la Primera Guerra Mundial! ¡Y con ella muchos países!**

**Aunque yo con Gilbert solo soy completamente feliz xD**

**La relación de Eli y Gilbert no avanza, pero a partir de... Bueno, que dentro de poco se encontrarán... O no... ¿Quien sabe xD?**

**Ann Aseera: Sí... Gilbert siempre preferirá las guerras... Por lo menos ibas de frente y no como ahora (Aunque solo apoyo las guerras en la ficción... que ahora no me gustaría nada una... ¡Son horribles! Aunque si son como en Hetalia, que les ponen "tomate" como dice mi prima para hacer la sangre... ¡Entonces sí! xD) Sí... la verdad es que me pasé un poco con ese tratado y con los insultos hacia los países... Pero es que ese fue uno de los detonantes de la Primera Guerra Mundial, y como es el siguiente capítulo (el cual ya estoy escribiendo... Aprovechar que mañana es fiesta xD) pues... Ahí vamos. ¡Quiero morirme! ¡No tengo tiempo para nada! Y tengo el de Gran Hermano super abandonadillo el pobrecito mío... Pero bueno... En cuanto termine uno, me pongo con ese a saco. Necesito mis ocho sentidos alerta (Yo soy como los de Saint Seiya... Tengo sentidos por todos lados xD)**

**Jackce: ¡Qué si que tiene PruHun! ¡Pero un poquito más adelante! En el próximo capítulo que empieza la Primera Guerra Mundial, el Imperio Austro-Húngaro participó junto al Imperio Alemán (Alemania y Prusia)... ¡Te juro que, por lo menos, estarán juntitos! Pero, este fic sí que tendrá de esa pareja porque tuve un pensamiento sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando acaba, sobre esos dos y tenía que plasmarla (Esa y la de la boda de Eli con el señorito amargado xD)**

**Y nada, que espero que sigáis leyendo la historia, aunque sea tan sumamente lenta en actualizar (Y tengáis ganas de matarme =S).**

**1 beso muy grande.**

**Ciao =D**

**P.D: ¿Un comentario, una crítica, un tomatazo, una piedra, un review? Cartas bomba no, por favor =D**


End file.
